


Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are flatmates, lovers and now they are fighting. Dragging their other flatmates into the petty arguing. Can they get over themselves and salvage their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, anything you don't is mine. I am not making any money off of this, it is just for entertainment.

Draco was pretending to read the newspaper, ignoring his boyfriend, he knew his behaviour would piss Harry off. They had been arguing for a few days now, not like their usual arguments. This was big, this was potential ruin the relationship big.

Draco was furious at Harry, their relationship had been a well-kept secret from the wizarding world. In fact the wizarding world didn't even know the golden boy was gay. This was why Draco was mad at him, Harry wasn't ready to declare his sexuality and relationship with Draco, and Draco was fed up with hiding.

They had argued and Draco had said that Harry needed to come out or get out – as they shared a flat. People close to them knew they were lovers and lived together, strangers assumed they were merely friends and flatmates.

Draco could see Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry glared at him, sat on the sofa and put his feet-shoes and all, on the coffee table. Harry knew he hated that – Bastard is trying to wind me up and push my buttons.

Then Harry picked up the remote for that stupid muggle TV, and proceeded to flick through the channels at speed. Another habit of Harry's that grated on Draco. Draco took a deep steadying breath, I will not take the bait.

They shared the flat with, Ron and Hermione, and Blaise and Pansy. It was a huge flat, sharing with others made it easier to hide the fact that they were together from the wizarding world. They just assumed that a bunch of school mates lived together as flatmates. In fact they had all lived together for four years now, and when Harry and he moved in, it was just as polite acquaintances, flatmates. Then friendship blossomed and then they started dating.

It was a six bedroom apartment, stretching over the whole top floor and the floor below. It was in London and had brilliant views, it had open plan communal areas and it was a very expensive place to live.

The six bedrooms were all huge, Ron and Hermione shared one, Pansy had one, Blaise had one, and Harry and Draco had a room each at first. However they ended up sharing, until they argued, then they retreated back to separate rooms. The sixth room was a guest room, for visitors and friends.

Draco discovered he actually tolerated Weasley and liked Granger, he lived with them in harmony. Harry too got on with Pansy and Blaise, they were a group of six flatmates, all living happily together. Well until now – Draco hated that Harry was here, he couldn't get any space or alone time.

He was stubborn though, he wouldn't hide out in his room. He paid rent, he had just as much as a right as Potter to sit in the living room.

Miraculously they were the only ones home. The others making themselves scarce due to all the arguing that had been going on, and not wanting to be dragged in on it.

Draco stood, sauntered to the kitchen, opened the fridge and caught sight of Harry's leftovers, which he had saved for later. Draco smirked, picked it up, heated it and headed back to the living room. Then he proceeded to eat Harry's stir fry dinner in front of him, waiting for him to realise what he was eating.

Draco pondered over his predicament. He knew they were being petty, doing things to piss off the other. Usually Draco ignored all the small bad habits and things that wound him up. Because he got all the good things to even it out, all the kissing, laughing and sex – God the sex. But when they were arguing, he didn't get the good bits and only saw the bad, annoying bits – and it drove him crazy.

Harry's untidiness, leaving the cap off the toothpaste, leaving his shoes lying around – Draco had tripped over them many a times. Oh the list was endless and his nerves were frayed as it was – he didn't need Harry to put his dirty feet up on the table, flick through the channels and bite his fucking nails.

"Are you eating my dinner?" Harry demanded.

Draco smirked, "Yep,"

Harry turned to look at him, "I knew you would, so I spat in it." he informed him.

Draco scrunched up his nose, Harry was probably saying that to mess with him. He had shared Harry's saliva when kissing, he had swapped saliva enough - too much to care. Hell once you've sucked someone's cock, licked their ass – literally, a bit of spit was nothing.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, keeping cool and calm, knowing his 'Malfoy mask' annoyed Harry.

"I'll take my chances," he nonchalantly said as he carried on eating.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and turned his attention back to the TV. Harry continued to flick through the channels.

"Just pick a channel and stick to it." Draco said through a clenched jaw.

He saw Harry grin and carry on flicking through, even faster than before.

"If you don't like it, sod off to your room." Harry countered, without looking at him.

Draco huffed, "No. I was here first, you go to your room. You have a TV in there."

Draco was well aware that he was acting like a child, but so was Harry. It was in their nature to be like this with each other, stubborn, petty and sometimes damn well hurtful. Being with Harry was wonderful, but it had its ups and downs – and at the moment all the little annoyances become magnified.

"I was here first." Harry mocked.

Draco was just about to throw his dinner plate at Harry and give him a new fucking scar. But Harry was saved by this fate, when the others returned, all in one big group. Apparently the four of them had gone out to dinner together.

"All right guys?" Ron said, taking in the stony faces of Harry and Draco.

"Great." sneered Draco.

"Fine." snapped Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes, he wished they would sort it out and make up. He was reluctant at first, not liking that Harry chose Malfoy as his partner. But now he liked Draco and the others, and he could admit to himself that Draco and Harry were perfect for each other.

"Sure if you say so." he replied as he pulled Hermione towards their bedroom.

Blaise glared at his two friends, yes he saw Harry as his friend.

"You two are both as bad as each other. I'm not putting up with this shit tonight. I'm going out, don't disturb me tonight – I plan on brining a woman back to distract me," then he stepped in the fireplace and floo'ed away.

That left an angry looking Pansy, shooting daggers at both of them.

She sat down on the sofa next to Harry. She pushed his feet off the table.

"Get your feet off the expensive table you common urchin."

Draco laughed and Pansy scowled at him, he sank lower in his chair.

She snatched the remote from Harry and put on some stupid chick flick.

"Oi I was watching TV." Harry complained.

"No you weren't. You were flicking through channels, now shut up and watch this film with me." She firmly told him.

Anyone on the outside would think Pansy was a bitch or that she disliked Harry. But she wasn't a bitch and she adored Harry. In fact out of all the Gryffindor – Slytherin new formed friendships, Pansy and Harry friendship was the closest.

Harry rolled his eyes and slung his arm around Pansy. She snuggled into his side and they watched the film.

Draco would have been jealous but Harry was 100% gay and Pansy was dating a rich musician – he was on tour. It still hurt to see her snuggle Harry – his Harry. He wanted to snuggle up to him. Yes he had been acting petty towards Harry, since their big fight. But he wouldn't back down, he had a valid point. He didn't want to hide their relationship anymore and Harry needed to either come out, or lose Draco.

Draco stood mumbled "Traitor." to Pansy and headed to his room, ready to shower.

They had two bathrooms, it was decided the girls would share one and the men the other. Draco complained as there were four men and only two women. But they compromised by giving the men the bigger of the two bathrooms. Luckily they had more toilets, but just two baths/shower rooms.

Once Draco left Pansy rounded on Harry, digging her fingertips into his ribs.

"Ow Pans, that hurt," he whined rubbing his ribs.

"Good. Why are you still fighting? We all went out for dinner to give you two space." She said exasperated.

"I tried Pans, I really did. You know Malfoy – he's a stubborn bastard. He ignored me, I gave up." He sighed.

Her expression turned sympathetic. "I know how he is, I've been his friend since we were toddlers. But maybe he has a point…"

"What! Don't take his side." Harry huffed.

"I'm taking NO ONES side. But you've been friends for four years and partners for two of those four years, it can't be nice to hide that. I think he feels you're ashamed of what you have."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I'm not ashamed, never ashamed. I'm just not ready for the fall out it will cause – why fix what wasn't broken." He sulkily said.

"Well you might have to think if keeping your gay little secret is worth losing Draco over." Then she returned her attention to the screen, indicating she was done talking about this.

Harry stood. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll think on it. Thanks Pans."

Draco was sexually frustrated, he missed Harry, and he missed the kisses, the cuddling, the sex and just Harry. He also missed Pansy – traitor going over to Harry's side. Bitch.

He grabbed his toiletries and a towel, then jumped in the shower. He wasn't in the mood for a long shower, so he showered quickly and then stepped out. Wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back to his room. He walked right into Harry, he had to snatch the towel to stop it from falling.

Draco looked down at him and sneered at him, "Watch it Potter."

Harry remained standing in the same spot, staring at Draco. Well not staring at his face, he was gawking at Draco's chest. He eyed Draco hungrily, his green eyes burning with longing. He saw Harry's hand twitch, as if he was forcing himself not to touch Draco's body.

Draco cheered inwardly. Harry still wanted him, still desired him. He was worried that Harry's reluctance to announce his sexuality and their relationship, was because he wasn't attracted to him anymore. It was nice to know he wasn't repulsed by him and that Harry's issue wasn't anything to do with not wanting Draco.

It also provided Draco with leverage in their argument. He could tease Harry with his body and show Harry what he was missing out on. Maybe Harry would decide he couldn't be without Draco and his body and declare that he was willing to announce their relationship.

So Draco ran a hand through his hair, drawing Harry's eyes to it. Harry had always liked his hair, especially when it was wet.

"Um I want a shower. Do you mind moving." Harry meekly said as his eyes followed a drop of water, which fell from Draco's hair and run down his torso.

Draco stepped to the side, brushing past Harry, "It's all yours," and he sauntered down the corridor to his bedroom.

Harry groaned in frustration and entered the bathroom, his thoughts filled with Draco and his stupid hot body. The hot body he missed and craved. He wanted to lick the water droplets off his chiselled chest and abs.

Harry knew Draco had been very patient keeping their relationship a secret for two years. Harry was asking a lot of him, but he just wasn't ready to come out to the public or deal with the backlash. Draco shouldn't push him into it either.

Harry undressed, climbed in the shower and started washing shower gel all over his body. The bathroom door opened and Draco walked in, Harry froze. He leaned into the shower cubicle and picked up his incredibly expensive shampoo, grinned at harry and walked back out.

The bastard. Can't interrupt his privacy like that – he was showering. 

Harry showered quickly, towel dried and dressed in casual clothes. He stormed to Draco's room, to yell at him for invading his privacy.

Draco had returned to his room, dressed and then he noticed he left his shampoo in the shower. He didn't want Potter using it, it was too good for him. So he barged into the shower and took it. He knew the rude interruption would fuck Harry off, and that was a bonus.

He tried to ignore how magnificent and bloody hot Harry looked all soapy, wet and naked. He smirked at Harry and returned to his room.

A short while later Harry knocked on his door and stormed in without waiting for an answer. He looked sexy, hair all messy and wet, face flushed and eyes fierce with indignation.

"Yes?" Draco said, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you barge in the bathroom? I was in the middle of my shower. That was rude." He raged.

Draco loved it when Harry got all worked up, he had to stop himself from devouring him.

"I left my shampoo, I didn't want it to go to waste on your hair." he twisted the word 'hair' and said it with disgust.

He always teased Harry about his hair, but in fact he actually loved it.

Harry frowned, "I wouldn't have used it, it smells too girly." He retorted.

Draco glared at him, Harry had said he liked the way he had smelt - hair included. Either he was lying then or he was lying now.

"That's not what you said before." he couldn't stop that from coming out, he just blurted it out in annoyance.

Harry shrugged, "Before I was shagging you. I'm not now."

Draco stared at him, the cheeky bastard. 

"Right. I see. It won't happen again, the shagging or the interruption whilst you're showering. Now please leave, your hair is dripping water all over my books." He frostily instructed.

Draco watched as Harry shook his head, sending water droplets all over his open books, then looking self-satisfied he left.

Draco rolled his eyes and plonked on the edge of his bed. It actually stung when Harry said he only compliments him because they were shagging. He was stupid to think Harry had actually meant it.

He stayed in his room for the rest of the night and was still awake when, Blaise and his floosy returned at 2am. Laughing and stumbling towards his bedroom – both obviously pissed. He was glad that Hermione had created rules, everyone had cast silencing spells on their walls, so no sex noises could be heard.

He eventually fell asleep, feeling weird without Harry's body pressed against his back, arm around his waist comforting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke with 'morning glory' and was in a bad mood. Harry used to take care of his erection in the mornings. Now he was tired, missing Harry and sexually frustrated. He half heartily wanked and then dressed for the day.

He was usually one of the first to get up in the mornings. Blaise would be in bed until midday, seeing as he got in at 2am and probably spent half the morning shagging. Pansy liked her beauty sleep, Ron slept like a log – nothing could wake that man. Harry liked to lounge in bed too, normally awake but in no rush to get up.

Hermione was usually the only other one to get up early if they didn't need to. Draco was right, she was programming the coffee machine, stood in pyjama shorts and a small strappy vest top. Hair in a messy bun and unicorn slippers.

Draco smiled at her when he entered the kitchen. He actually got on really well with her. They had similar minds, intellectually and they often debated on politics, news and other affairs that no one else cared for. She also liked Potions and Arithmancy. She was funny and could handle Potter and Weasley – Draco liked her a lot. She was as close to him now as what Pansy is.

He was pleased that he had made new friends.

"Granger what have I told you about those monstrosities that you call slippers?" He playfully scolded as he placed his coffee cup next to hers.

She smiled at him, "Morning sunshine," she replied, then she frowned, "Oi these slippers are great," She slapped him gently on the arm.

"Let me guess a present from the ginger minger." He teased.

He actually liked Ron too, he would never declare that out loud. But he was alright and he had spent many nights getting pissed and talking with him.

"Which one? I mean which ginger are you referring to? Because they were a gift from Ginny." She explained.

Draco scrunched up his nose. Even though he lived with Hermione and Ron, and is – was Harry's boyfriend – he had never warmed to Ginny. He probably used all of his tolerance on Ron, Hermione and Harry – none left for her. He never liked her and he didn't think he ever would.

"Don't screw your face up like that Draco, you look like your sucking on a lemon." She chastised.

He smoothed his features out, "You just validated my point about the slippers. She Weasel has no taste."

Hermione laughed, "Well you obviously think she has some taste. She liked Harry and you do too – same taste in men." She joked.

Draco sat at the breakfast bar.

"Argh – To think I had her sloppy seconds," He said out loud, but intended for himself.

Hermione frowned, "You sound as if it's over between you two. Is it?" She casually asked.

"You're not fooling me Granger, I know your dying to know. Nosy mare. I honestly don't know. I don't want it to be, but I gave him a choice, coming out and having me, or staying a closeted gay and losing me. He hasn't made his decision and I won't wait forever."

Hermione handed him a cup of coffee and joined him at the counter.

"Harry will reach the right decision in the end. He might go the long way around, or the most difficult road, but in the end he gets there. Just wait for him yeah? He's worth it." She said as she rubbed his arm.

Draco sighed, "I've waited two years- isn't that enough?" He then drank his coffee and retreated to his room before Harry woke.

Hermione watched Draco leave, she felt sorry for him. Draco was handing Harry the control, it was up to him, and their relationship was in Harry's hands. Harry seemed to be ignoring it and hoping it would go away. Well it wouldn't. Maybe a talk from me will sort him out - she decided.

Draco didn't want to entertain the idea that Harry would chose to lose him – that didn't bear thinking about. Harry was everything to him, but he wasn't prepared to hide their relationship forever. It wasn't fair, two years of ignoring Harry in public, of trying to pretend they were friends. Standing X amount of feet away from him just in case they were photo'd, not being able to enjoy romantic walks on the beach, romantic meals in a restaurant – many things Draco had to deal with, because Harry didn't want to come out.

Draco returned to his room and started working on his thesis for his Potions Mastership. After working for a few hours, he discovered one of the important books he needed was in Harry's room. He sighed and went to see if he was awake yet.

He entered the living room and Harry was sat on the sofa, listening to Pansy rant about her talented boyfriend and how he was so great. He looked up when Draco entered the room and he gave a small smile.

Draco wanted to savour the smiles and the fact that Harry was being nice to him. But Harry could be nice all he likes, if he wasn't prepared to come out, then Draco didn't want to know.

Pansy grinned at him and patted the spot on the sofa, the other side of her.

"Sorry Pans. I'm working on my thesis." He turned his gaze to Harry.

"I think I left an important book in your room. Can you get it?" He asked politely.

Harry shrugged, "My room's a mess and I don't know what it looks like. Come with me and you can look too." Harry stood and headed for his room.

Draco rolled his eyes, behind Harry's back. Typical really, Harry's room was always a pig sty. Draco entered and noted it wasn't too bad, messy but not a state.

He ignored Harry and headed for the desk, searching through Harry's Auror training paperwork and 'fake case files' – all trainee Aurors were given fake cases, that they had to treat as real cases, investigate, gather evidence and then declare who the criminal was. Hermione said it was like Cluedo, but Draco had no idea what she was on about.

"Harry, this bill is a fortnight overdue. You should be more organised," He scolded.

Harry snatched the bill from his hand, "This isn't book shaped. You shouldn't be looking at anything that doesn't look like your book. Anyway I got a reminder and I paid it immediately." He huffed.

Draco was always on at him about his messiness, his disorganisation and his scruffiness. It wound him up – not everyone can be perfect, neat and organised like him.

Draco didn't want to get into another argument he was meant to be studying. So he ignored Harry's snotty tone and continued his search.

"I think I was reading it the other day in bed," He remembered, trying to ignore the image of him sat in Harry's bed reading his book as Harry led his head on his chest and he played with Harry's hair.

Harry seemed to be struggling with the mental image Draco's words conjured too.

Draco walked over to the side of the bed he used to sleep on, when staying in Harry's room and bent down on all fours. He lowered his head and tried to look under the bed.

Harry huffed, "Just Accio the damn thing."

Draco sat back on his heels, "I didn't bring my wand. I assumed it would be easy enough to locate. Not my fault your room is a shithole," He snapped.

Harry glared at him and snatched his wand from the bedside table, "Accio Draco's potions book." He firmly called.

Nothing.

"Well it's not here. Bye." Harry said. He didn't mean to be rude, but Draco had to go bend down on all fours and make him bloody aroused, at the sight of his arse, in his tight trousers. Git.

Draco stood and brushed down his clothes, "Well that was a bit vague. I have hundreds of potions books, so that won't work," He said in a patronising tone.

Draco remembered, when he was reading it in bed, Harry had gone down on him and he forgot all about studying. He threw the book across the room, so he could grab onto Harry's hair.

"I remember, I threw it," and he walked to the direction he chucked it in.

It had landed in Harry's laundry basket, and Harry hadn't done any laundry yet so he hadn't noticed.

"Ah it's in your laundry hamper." He announced, as he gingerly picked it out.

Harry smiled for a moment, he also remembered Draco declaring Potions could fuck off, he'd much rather get head. Before he threw the book clear across the room.

"Well okay. Thanks for letting me get it. In fact I have a fair amount of your stuff in my room, I'll sort it out soon and return it." He sombrely told Harry before heading out.

Harry called after him.

"Draco wait."

Draco stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"I miss you," He sadly told him.

Draco looked directly at Harry, "I miss you too Harry. But..."

"No but, Draco. Just please…" Harry pleaded.

"Harry. Don't. I gave you your choices, you cannot expect me to be with you in secret forever. Two years is long enough. I'm not prepared to suffer any longer."

"Oh I'm so sorry that you see this relationship as such a catastrophe."

Draco tuned his eyes upwards, and counted to ten.

"Don't be so dramatic Harry. I never said that our relationship was a disaster. I just want what every normal couple gets. I want to hold your hand in Diagon Alley, to attend Ministry events with you, to go out on dates and not hide the fact we are on a date. I'm not being unreasonable in my request, so stop trying to make me feel guilty about it."

Harry looked stumped, Draco knew he was right and that was why Harry looked defeated.

"So you're going to risk losing what we have?" Harry seethed.

"Me. I'm risking it – No Harry that would be you. I gave you two choices, no in-between. What I don't understand, is why you care what strangers think? Yet me, someone you so called love, you don't care, you're not taking my opinion into account." His voice hard and unruffled.

"I do care Draco. I do. I just…." Harry pulled at his hair.

"I just…"

Draco snorted, "You don't have a clue what you want, and I don't want to hang around for years, waiting for you to discover it."

"I want you Draco, that's what I want. I want 'us' and …"

"Well you can have me, but you know what you have to do." Draco interrupted.

"I can't. All those people will think they can discuss my private life like they have a right, it will be in all the papers and I will get lots of howlers and nasty letters." He knew it was a weak argument, he knew he had to come out eventually, he couldn't explain it. He just wasn't ready.

"Where is your so called Gryffindor bravery? So what Harry a few letters and disapproving looks in public – deal with it. You know you are so reluctant to announce it, I'm starting to think it's not the fact your gay, that is putting you off. It is the fact your gay and with me. Perfect Potter shagging a dirty Death Eater – that is the backlash you don't want to deal with." His voice had risen and taken on a deadly tone.

Harry stared at Draco like he had grown another head.

"Whatever Harry. Fuck you." He left the room and went to his room. Locking the door with a spell and crawling back into bed, thesis forgotten.

Harry knocked on Draco's door and shouted at him to answer, but to no avail.

"Harry if you don't stop shouting I will hex you so your voice box is removed!" Blaise shouted, as he stuck his head out his door.

"Blaise it is 1pm." He said in answer.

"And," he said and slammed his door.

Hermione came out of her room, took Harry by the elbow and led him to Pansy's door. She knocked and entered when Pansy called.

"Pans, it's a Potter emergency." She told her.

Pansy shook her head and scooted over on her humongous bed. Harry and Hermione made themselves comfortable Harry prepared himself for a double lecture from the girls. When those two ganged up on you, you didn't stand a chance, and you left with ringing in your ears.

"What happened?" Pansy said despondently.

Harry grabbed a fluffy cushion from Pansy's bed and started playing with the fluff, as he looked down at his hands.

"Nothing." Harry took one look at Hermione's and Pansy's faces and sighed in defeat.

"Okay maybe something. Draco may be under the impression that I am reluctant to announce our relationship, because….how did he put it – yes, Perfect Potter is shagging a dirty Death Eater." He glumly told the girls.

Hermione gasped and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Is it?" Pansy bluntly asked.

"Is what?" Harry asked.

She huffed in annoyance, at Harry and his slowness, "Is it the reason you are reluctant to announce your relationship?" she said.

Harry glared at her, "NO." He yelled.

"Alright, calm down," she calmly said.

"I had to ask. Did you tell Draco that?"

"Um well I was so shocked that he would think that, that I was rendered speechless. He misunderstood that and swore at me and stormed out. By the time I went after him, he had locked his door and he won't answer." He said feeling drained.

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed.

"Idiot." Pansy offered.

Harry angrily pulled at the fluff of Pansy's cushion. "I know."

Pansy snatched the cushion away and glared at Harry.

"Well one of us will go talk to him." Pansy said, looking at Hermione.

"I'll go." Hermione offered, she wanted to look at Draco's potions thesis too.

She jumped up and wandered out.

Draco had stayed wallowing in his bed, since his spat with Potter. He's ashamed and doesn't want everyone to know that he is, sullying himself with a Death Eater.

There was a knock at his door, he ignored it. It knocked harder and more persistently.

"Fuck off Potter," he yelled.

"It's not Harry. It's me – Hermione. Open up Draco," she called.

Draco was going to ignore her, but he couldn't risk falling out with all of his flatmates. He stood and wretched the door open. She walked in confidently, not fazed by the murderous look he sent her.

She shut the door and turned to face him, arms crossed.

"You're brave, shutting the door and staying in this room alone. Not afraid that the scary Death Eater will corrupt you?" he sarcastically declared.

She smiled, "Nope. You're all bark and no bite Draco. So you plan on sulking all day?" she said, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not sulking." He was, but he wouldn't admit that to her.

"You are. Harry is acting like a kicked puppy, whining in Pansy's room. He didn't mean for you to think it was because you're an EX Death Eater," she emphasised the 'ex' part.

"Why couldn't he tell me that?" he retorted.

"He did. He was banging on your door for about an hour, until Blaise threatened to hex him. You two need to sit down and talk." She said kindly, as she uncrossed her arms and touched Draco's arm.

"What's the point? We can talk it all through, go round in circles. But that doesn't change the fact that I want our relationship in the open and he doesn't. He is aware of that and that is all that matters at the moment." He complained.

Hermione knew Draco had a point, "I know. But whilst Harry is figuring it out, you two are tearing strips off each other. Being petty, having misunderstandings and arguing. This is causing a rift, creating anger and resentment – it's not healthy." She summarised.

"Plus, it is affecting all of us. We have to live with you two." She added.

Draco looked apologetic, "I have to listen to you and Weasley bicker. Pansy and her incessant gossiping and chatter, and Blaise and his numerous fuck buddies. We all put up with a lot Hermione. But your right, Harry and I are scared of getting hurt, so we are lashing out, hurting the other first."

He sighed, "Maybe I should move out?" he offered as a solution.

"No. Draco Malfoy, you will not move out. Even if you and Harry never get back together, you are not moving out." She said as she poked his chest.

"Ow. Women, you know you hurt when you do that?"

"Yes." She simply said.

"Fine I won't move out." He was secretly pleased that Hermione really didn't want him to leave. It was nice having a true group of friends, to support him.

"Now let me see this thesis of yours?" she changed the topic, hoping that Draco's mood would be lifted by discussing his passion for potions.

He beamed at her and walked over to his desk, "Here is my hypothesis and a few notes." He handed her the stack of parchment.

She took them and sat on the edge of his bed, scanning his work so far. Her eyes bright with excitement as they devoured every word. Draco sat next to her on the bed, waiting patiently for her to finish.

She finished, looked up at him and smiled, "This is excellent Draco. You will revolutionise the potions sector"

"Hopefully. If my hypothesis is correct." He said proudly.

"I think it is. You need to run some experiments and test the theory in depth, but it's a great concept." She praised him.

"Thanks Hermione. That means a lot. You're the only one who really cares about potions, or understands my theory to be honest."

She smiled and handed the parchment back to him.

"Now come on, it is well past 1pm and you haven't had lunch. Kitchen now, you big bad Death Eater." She teased.

He pouted and then jumped up, making scary noises, as he chased her out the room and into the kitchen.

"No Draco, please." She ran, full speed to the kitchen.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ron in the kitchen. She ran up to him and hid behind him giggling.

"Save me from the big bad Death Eater Ron. He wants to tickle me." She shrieked.

Ron laughed and pointed his finger at Draco.

"Down Draco." He firmly commanded.

Draco laughed and stopped his pursuit of Hermione tickling.

Hermione relaxed, "Oh thank Merlin for that. I hate being tickled. Especially by Draco, he has really long and bony fingers that dig right in – it's horrid." She complained.

Draco laughed, "Such a girl." He teased.

Draco felt much better, Hermione had distracted him and cheered him up. It was nice and now he thought about it, he was hungry. Pleased that she suggested he get lunch.

Hermione fixed, him, her and Ron lunch and the three of them sat and ate. Chatting away and laughing. Draco couldn't believe his life sometimes, he was sat talking to two of the golden trio, and he was actually happy about it.

Blaise stumbled in with a shy girl clinging to his arm.

"Mmm food." He said as he stole the remainder of Ron's lunch.

"Oi Sir Shag-a-lot." Ron complained.

Blaise snickered, "That's Sir Shagged Out, actually." He quipped.

"I'm shattered." He added.

Draco snickered, "Well you did stumble in at 2am and then most likely didn't sleep." Draco eyed the Asian girl next to him.

She giggled and hid her face behind Blaise's back.

"How do you know it was 2am? I didn't sleep until about 5am." Blaise continued to eat Ron's food and ignoring the girl.

"I heard you come home. I was awake and you were drunk and being loud." Draco informed him.

Blaise looked apologetic, "Sorry mate. Worth it though. Right goer this one." He said as he indicated the girl.

Hermione frowned at him, Ron and Draco looked like they wanted to congratulate him.

"Does she have a name? And it is rude to talk about her like that." Hermione lectured Blaise.

"She doesn't understand English Hermione. For all she knows, I am telling you that I love her. Um I think her name is... Yuan. Maybe? Well that's what I screamed out anyway."

She smiled at Blaise and nodded, "Yuan." and nodded again and pointed to herself.

Blaise beamed, "See."

Blaise finished Ron's lunch and escorted Yuan to the floo, and she left.

He strolled back in to the kitchen, "Right little fire cracker that one. I'm going for a shower, so you plebs better not steal the hot water." He said pointing at Draco and Ron.

Hermione tutted at Blaise's retreating back.

"He is such a womaniser. I hope he catches Chlamydia or something that will teach him." She huffed.

Ron laughed, "Blaise is the supreme master of STI and protective spells Mione. He isn't taking any chances."

She softened, "At least he's being responsible."

She turned to Ron, "Right seeing as we both have today free you're taking me shopping. Come along." And she dragged a stricken Ron out the kitchen.

He looked at Draco for help, Draco just arched an eyebrow and left him to his fate.

Draco turned and started to make a coffee for him and Blaise. Blaise looked like he needed it.

He tensed ever so slightly when he heard Harry, it wouldn't be noticeable if someone was looking.

"You making coffee? Can you make me one? Please." He asked politely.

Draco grabbed Harry's favourite cup, but didn't turn to face him. He made three coffees and mumbled about taking Blaise his.

He gave a grateful Blaise his coffee and returned to the kitchen to collect his own coffee. Harry was still in the kitchen when he returned.

Draco didn't want to run off to his room, he didn't want Harry to think he was hiding from their issues. So he stayed in the kitchen and sipped his coffee.

Harry was watching him carefully, and Draco knew Harry was contemplating how best to say something.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked instead, going for the 'avoid the issue' technique.

"Hermione has dragged Ron out shopping. Blaise is sleeping off his hang over, and Pansy is in her room where you left her – I guess." He casually answered.

Harry nodded, "Yeah Pansy said she wanted to preen, apparently the allusive musician is back tonight and she wants to be ready for him. I told her she needed more than one day to look reasonable." Harry jokingly said.

Draco didn't laugh. "Cut the small talk Harry. It's crazy to avoid the issue and pretend that we're just having a casual conversation."

Harry slammed his coffee cup down, some of the contents spilling out. "Why can't we be civil and talk to each other?" he demanded.

"Because you're avoiding the bigger issue. It's not going to go away." Draco snapped, his cool demeanour shattered by Harry's annoying civil and polite act.

"Draco you're so frustrating!" Harry yelled.

"Me. You're the most frustrating person I had the misfortune to date Harry." Draco replied, voice equally loud.

"Misfortune to date! What is that meant to mean? You regret us?" his face flushed and his fists clenched.

"Think of it what you will, because you don't fucking listen anyway. I notice you haven't denied my claim that you are ashamed to be seen dating me, a Death Eater!" he fumed.

"You're being ridiculous. I don't give two shits, that you're an ex Death Eater." He screamed, close to Draco's face.

"That wasn't my point Potter. My point is, you may not care. But your public do and you clearly don't want to upset your public – heaven forbid" he sneered.

Harry screamed in frustration and threw his cup on the floor.

"Mature." Draco drawled and left the kitchen before he too started throwing things.

Draco decided some time out of the flat was what he needed. Time away from Harry and the obvious decay of their relationship. He apparated to his favourite book store, in the wizarding part of Bristol. He loved this store, it was huge and had lots of sofas and a café.

He headed to the potions section and grabbed a stand by favourite book and settled in on a comfy chair. He also spent the time watching people. People watching was one of his hobbies, he liked observing people and the way they interacted. He would watch them, usually without their knowledge. He would imagine what they did for a living, what their relationship was to the people they were with. All sorts, he just enjoyed escaping his life and imagining other people's lives.

He and Harry would spend hours, lounging in the park or at a café and play 'people watching games'. They would play, fat or pregnant? If they saw a young girl with an older man, Mistress or daughter? Or they would pick a group sat far away, and ab-lib their conversation. Or guess who, Harry explained that muggle game. They would pick a stranger and the other had to ask questions, to guess who it was. They had lots of fun and they were fond memories for Draco.

A scruffy wizard was walking around and Draco smiled to himself. If Harry was here, they would be playing Homeless or eccentric? Trying to guess why the man was so scruffy. Draco decided he was eccentric, he was a scruffier version of Dumbledore.

Draco ordered a bottle of water and a cinnamon bun. He continued to watch the people and occasionally read his book.

An hour into his watching, a familiar red haired girl caught his eye. Draco groaned, Ginny Weasley was meant to be away playing for her stupid quidditch team. What is she doing back in London? He asked himself.

That meant she would be arranging to see Harry. She was like a fly pitching on shit, she couldn't stay away.

She spotted Draco and walked over. "Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth, as she looked around. Obviously looking for Harry.

A pang of sadness shot through him, even she assumed Harry would be with Draco, normally the two were always together.

"Where's Harry?" she demanded.

Draco didn't want her to know they were fighting, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "He's at the flat, working on Auror cases." He casually informed her.

"Oh." She looked down at him with disgust and walked away.

Stupid fucking cow. Draco said as he watched her flounce off.

No way was he going home now. If she went there immediately, and Draco did too, she would think Draco was paranoid and that he didn't trust Harry. Well he was fucking paranoid, but he trusted Harry, just not her. He decided to wait at least half an hour before returning home.

Draco was proud, he had lasted forty minutes before he apparated home. He went to the kitchen hoping a random flatmate was in there, so they could confirm if She Weasel was here.

No one was in the kitchen. Draco noticed Harry hadn't bothered to fix his broken mug – typical Harry. Leave everything in pieces – ignore that it's broken. Draco cast a repairo, and placed it on the counter, with a slip of parchment that read:

Fix it before it's un-repairable.

Knowing Harry would recognise his handwriting and get his double meaning – obviously referring to their relationship.

He took the stairs and headed for his bedroom, but he veered off and went to Pansy's room instead. He knocked and entered as she called, 'come in'.

He pouted and flung himself on her bed.

"Draco darling what happened now?" she said as she sat next to him and patted his leg.

"Usual, same as what's been happening these few days. We argued, I stormed out." He confessed.

"Hmm well I knew something happened as Harry asked me if you were in my room. I said no, not unless you were hiding under my bed. He said he was looking for you, but you must have left the flat."

Draco nodded, "Yeah it can be quite suffocating here sometimes, so I got out. Just for a bit."

"That was wise. If you stayed you would end up just having a bigger argument – you both needed time to cool off."

Pansy stood and opened her dressing gown to reveal that she was wearing a sexy lingerie set.

"What do you think? Do you think Zach will like it?" she asked.

Draco shrugged, "I'm gay Pansy, all that..." he indicated her body, "Has no effect on me, how would I know."

"Just because you don't like the goods, doesn't mean you can't admire or have an opinion on the wrapping. I want your opinion on the set, does the colour suit me?" she irritably asked.

Draco looked again, "Yeah. It's nice, goes well with your skin tone. It is vibrant and alluring Pansy – very sexy I'm sure. Zach would be a fool to say otherwise." He said, hoping he had avoided a Pansy tantrum.

She beamed, "Great. This is the sixth set I tried on and I'm running out of time. When Harry came in to ask about you, I had set number two on…" she pointed to the set in question.

"He said I looked like a low paid hooker and that I should get my money back. Think he was in a bad mood."

Draco eyed the set, "Well it is a bit tacky Pansy."

Pansy laughed at his face expression, "Do you remember in fifth year, when you found me on your bed in nothing but your Slytherin tie?" she teased.

At the time she was humiliated by Draco's disgust and refusal of her advances, now she could look back on it and laugh.

Draco grimaced, "Yes I do," he shivered, "Pansy you had no shame. If I remember rightly, that was the same night you forced me on the bed and planted yourself in my lap." He reminded her.

"Shhhh Draco, I don't want to be reminded of that awful night. I know I mentioned it first, but drop it. That was the night you blurted out that you were gay and you asked me to get my breasts out your face." She smiled.

Draco grinned too, "I know. They were right there, all pert and wrong. Breasts – never did it for me."

She chuckled, "I never dressed and ran so quickly in all my life."

Draco looked at his best girl friend, "That was the same night that someone saw you leave my room half naked and the rumour spread that I slept with you. I had to convince Harry that I never went there."

"I told him anyway. When we first moved in. He insulted me and told me to go crawling in your bed like the good dog that I was – well I gave him a few home truths." She said happily.

"I'm glad we all stopped our arguing and that we all get on now." Draco could sense the sincerity of her statement.

"You and Harry are good friends, aren't you." it was a rhetorical question, but she answered anyway.

"Yes. Not as close as you and I. Now you have helped me with my lingerie dilemma, I'll help you out. I'll answer the question you've been dying to ask since you came home." She arched an eyebrow at him, asking him to deny it.

"Okay – tell me." He asked.

"Well Ginny turned up about half an hour ago. Surprised Harry and me. We were in the living room chatting, when she knocked at the door." Pansy didn't really like Ginny either, but she called her by her name. Unlike he did.

"So where are they now?" he wanted to know.

"In his room. Harry told her he wasn't expecting a visit and he had Auror case files to look at. So he retreated to his room and she followed. I think he was trying to hint that he was busy, but she just said she will wait for him to finish." Pansy smiled sympathetically at him.

Draco sneered, she never takes the hint.

"I need an excuse for either you or me to go to Harry's room. Then I can see what's happening."

Pansy grinned, "I'll go. Please let me go." She begged.

Draco laughed, "Sure, you can go." He agreed.

Harry had gone after Draco after their argument, but the fucker had gone. He even asked Pansy if she'd seen him and was subjected to her in a scantily thin and barely there bra and panty set. He told her she looked cheap. She got dressed and they chilled out in the living room for a bit.

Then Ginny had turned up unannounced. He wished Ron was in, so she could be distracted by him. But no he wasn't and Harry was the only Gryffindor home, the others were Slytherin and they disliked her still.

He hinted that he was busy, but she brushed him off. So now here he was, trying to concentrate on his Auror case load, listening to Ginny prattle on for the last thirty minutes.

"So we won our last game Harry. Now I have a break in training and I'm home for a bit. Great huh?" she asked.

"Hmm sure Gin, great." He vaguely registered she was speaking.

"You've been working for ages, put that file down and come sit on the bed with me and talk." She pleaded, eyes big and innocent and face the picture of kindness. Harry wasn't fooled, he had seen how quick her moods could change and how she could conceal her true feelings.

"Ginny I told you, I have work on Monday and I'm meant to report back on these and I haven't finished them." He said short-tempered.

"I have to go to the Burrow in an hour. So you can work on them when I go. Please spend the hour with me. I've not seen you for ages." She sweetly asked.

Harry knew he wouldn't get any work done with her here anyway. He might as well give her the hour and then she'll be gone.

"Fine Gin. But I don't want to hear you slagging off Draco, or my other flatmates." He sternly told her.

"Oh great. Let's go get a coffee at the café on the corner." She ignored Harrys request to refrain from insulting Malfoy, she couldn't promise any such thing.

Before Harry could reply a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Harry called.

Pansy entered, she walked up to Harry, ignored Ginny. "Harry I need you! There is a huge spider in my room and I need you to get rid of it for me. Please, before Ron gets home and has a fit." She asked nicely.

Harry stood, "Excuse me a moment Ginny, I'll be right back."

Harry followed Pansy to her room, he looked around for the spider. "Are you sure you seen a spider?"

"Yes Harry. Keep looking." She whined.

Draco was going to return to his room, so Pansy could distract Harry and kept him away from Ginny for as long as possible. But Draco didn't want to leave the head case, alone in Harry's room. So he waited until, Harry entered Pansy's room and then went to Harry's room. Under the pretence he was looking for him.

Weaslette was looking at a framed photo, well glaring at it really. Draco knew what photo was in that frame and he smirked. She must hate looking at Harry with me and see him happy – well happy in that photo anyway.

The photo was taken inside this flat, they couldn't really be a couple outside – not with it being a secret. Ginny knew they were together, she promised Harry and Ron that she would keep it a secret. Draco was suspicious, he was sure eventually she would blab. Well now he wished she would – then the whole issue of Harry coming out would be sorted.

The photo was taken without them knowing it. Harry and Draco had fallen asleep on the sofa together. Both stretched out, legs entangled, Draco's head resting on Harry's arm and his own arm on Harry's chest. The picture clearly shows them cuddling and sleeping. They looked very happy and very peaceful.

Well that was until Pansy took the photo, and then Ron and Blaise, drew stupid things on their faces. Then Pansy took another photo, but the photo Harry had in the frame, was before their faces were defiled.

Draco cleared his throat and she swung around. "Oh it's you." She said with disgust.

She scoffed at the photo and put it face down on the bedside table, so Harry wouldn't see the photo.

"Harry has gone to Pansy's room. So there is no need for you to be in here." She eyed him.

Draco knew she had a point, considering he and Harry were – well not separated, just on a break. But she didn't know they were not technically together – unless Harry told her.

"Also Harry has agreed to go for a coffee with me. Alone." She added.

Draco kept a cool outer exterior, but inside he was jealous as hell and he hated that Harry would go off and be with her in public, when he never got to.

Draco was just about to call her all the nasty names he could think of, when Harry returned.

"Oh Draco." He called, surprised.

Draco winced he knew Weaslette would have noticed Harry's surprise at seeing Draco in his room.

"I wanted to talk. But you're busy," he said as he looked Ginny up and down, a sneer forming on his lips. He really wanted to reach out and snog Harry senseless and show that ginger tart, that Harry was his and she couldn't have him.

Harry looked torn. Ginny moved to Harry's side and linked her arm through his.

"You said we can go for a coffee Harry." She gently reminded him.

Draco knew Harry would go, he hated letting people down and for some reason he couldn't say no to Weaslette.

Harry sent Draco an apologetic look. Then he kissed Draco briefly on the lips before saying goodbye and leaving. Draco assumed Harry didn't want Ginny to know that they were fighting, so he acted as if they were still together. Kissing him goodbye and pretending it was all okay.

Draco was shocked, it wasn't even a proper kiss. Just a quick peck to the lips and they were gone, before Draco could really register that Harry's lips were touching his own. It didn't stop the warm feeling he got and the smile that formed on his face. He hadn't kissed Harry for days, he'd take what he could.

Draco walked over to the photo Ginny had turned over, and righted it. Then he left to go do some work on his thesis, trying to ignore the fact that Ginny and Harry were alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco remained in his room working on his potions project. Pansy popped her head in and said she was going out, to meet her boyfriend at some pub/club. Ron and Hermione ended up staying at the Burrow for dinner, and Blaise said he was going to meet Yuan again.

Draco's mood soured, it was Saturday night and he was all alone in the flat and studying.

He heard the front door close and wondered if Blaise and Yuan had returned so soon. The apartment block they lived in was a wizarding complex and each floor had an apparation point, so the residents would apparate to the floor their flat was on, and then use the front door.

A light knock came at his door, he frowned slightly and answered it. Harry was stood on the other side of the door, a takeaway bag held in his hand.

"Want some dinner?" He offered, smiling sheepishly at him.

Draco was starving and Harry was making the effort to be nice. Maybe they could talk, he could subtly ask how his coffee with bitch bag went.

Draco stepped aside and indicated for Harry to enter his room. Draco transfigured two lap trays and they ate the takeaway, talking about unimportant things.

"How's the thesis?" Harry asked.

"Like you want to know. You hate potions and you never bothered to ask me before." Draco said in answer.

"Yes I hate potions, but you don't and I want to know how it's going." Harry voice remained calm.

"It is a struggle, I know what I want to achieve, but it is finding a way to achieve that. I have a rough idea, but its trial and error. I will be experimenting with a batch of potions next week, hopefully I can make more sense out of it then. There happy!" He haughtily said to Harry.

"No. Not happy, no need to be a snarky git." Harry rebuked.

Draco sighed, "Well can you blame me? How did your date with the skank go?" He bit back.

"It wasn't a date Draco" Harry seemed uncomfortable. Ginny probably flirted with him or something and Harry was feeling embarrassed by it.

"If you say so. Must be nice being out in public and not having to worry about people seeing you together."

"We're just friends Draco. Ginny knows I am gay and she knows, or thinks we're…um that we're together." He explained.

"Well are we? Together?" Draco asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and put his food on the desk. He wasn't hungry any more.

"Yes. Aren't we?" Harry countered

"Maybe. I wouldn't say it's officially over, but it's not exactly okay either. It can swing either way, once you make your decision, and then we will either break up or make up." Draco honestly answered, pushing his own food to one side.

Harry reached out and put his hand on Draco's thigh and Draco sighed at the comforting touch.

"Draco why can't we be together whilst I think it over?" Harry wanted to know. Why must they argue and fight. Why couldn't they just be as they were before until it was sorted?

"Because the end result might be us breaking up Harry and I don't want to be with you and prolong the strained relationship. It will only hurt more. You are only thinking of me changing my mind, or compromising so you don't have to come out and still get to be with me. You're not even considering what I want. I'm serious Harry, I won't give in after a few days of arguing." Draco replied tiredly. 

"Okay. I will think about it, I need time. Can't we just be with each other whilst I have that time? Let me come to terms with coming out and then make a decision." Harry pleaded.

"No. Because you 'coming to terms' with coming out could be days, weeks, or years. I won't and I can't do that. Take all the time you want Harry, but I won't wait around forever." He flatly answered.

"I feel pressured into declaring it. I hate feeling like I am being forced into something, I don't want to come out and regret it, or resent you for making me do it." Harry was trying to make Draco see sense, so they could talk about it.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything. But we have been together for two years and you have known you're gay for longer. That is plenty of time to deal with it. It's only the wizarding world – strangers. Screw them, why do you care so much?" Draco sighed.

Harry sighed too, "I need to think about this. I promise you I will. I just really miss you. Can I stay with you tonight? I don't sleep very well when you're not there." Harry sorrowfully announced.

Draco softened at Harry's confession. He missed Harry too and he also slept better with Harry next to him. "Fine. But it doesn't mean anything. I still love you Harry and I want to comfort you. So I will let you stay, but it doesn't change the fact that I gave you two choices and you need to pick one, and soon."

Draco and Harry finished their dinner and they both took separate showers. Then Harry did his case files and Draco worked on his thesis. At about 10:30pm, Harry poked his head around the door.

"Is it okay if I come in, get ready for bed?" He asked, unsure if Draco had changed his mind.

Draco smiled, "Sure, I'll join you in a moment."

Harry walked over to Draco, who was leaning over his desk, writing something. Harry placed a kiss to the back of Draco's neck and then walked over to the bed. Draco closed his eyes and savoured the kiss. It was nice to know that Harry still missed him, wanted him and loved him. But he didn't want to slip back into how they were before their argument. Hiding and pretending it was all okay.

Draco waited until Harry was settled in his bed, then he climbed in next to him. Even though they were arguing, Draco loved Harry very much and he didn't want to act hateful towards him. So he snaked his arms around Harry and pulled him close to his side.

Harry sighed in contentment and snuggled up closer to Draco. They both led holding on, clinging onto the lovely feeling of being in each other's arms – but both were running all the issues and troubles through their heads.

Nothing was said, as they were worried that anything said, would be twisted and turned and things would get nasty. Draco didn't want to argue, so he stayed silent and just appreciated the physical closeness to Harry.

Soon they were both asleep. Draco woke really late, he checked the time and noted it was 3am. He huffed and then smiled. Harry was pressed up against his back, no gaps, he was as close as he could possibly get. Draco must have turned on his side, and Harry had spooned him from behind.

He could feel Harry's erection pushing against the small of his back and ass. Draco knew he shouldn't, not when they were fighting and everything was uncertain – but hell he was horny and really wanted sex.

So he pushed his bottom backwards and rubbed against Harry's erection. Harry moaned and pushed forwards.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand off his stomach and placed it over his own erection. Harry stirred in his sleep, woke up and mumbled something against Draco's shoulder.

Draco pushed back against Harry in answer.

"Mmm Draco I want you." Draco heard him murmur.

Draco could feel heat wash over him and all the blood rush south, he was now fully erect. Just the mere thought of sex with Harry had gotten him excited.

Draco rolled over so he was facing Harry. Harry stared at him through sleepy eyes. Draco moved forwards and captured Harry's lips in a tentative kiss. Harry's arms latched onto him in a death grip, afraid that Draco might try and leave. The kiss intensified and they were soon panting and desperate for sex.

It had been almost a week since they had sex. They stripped naked and Draco wasted no time, he latched on to Harry's nipple. Sucking on it, feeling it stiffen and become erect, he swirled his tongue over Harry's sensitive nipple.

Harry moaned and gripped onto Draco's ass. Harry didn't want to wait and have foreplay for hours, so he located his wand under his pillow and cast a lubricant spell.

"Draco, finger me." He demanded, voice low and husky.

Draco continued to lick, suck and nip Harry's nipples, but his hand caressed Harry's stomach, his balls and perineum. Before his fingers began massaging his slick lubricated hole.

"Fuck I've missed your talented fingers." Harry exclaimed as Draco worked in a long slender finger.

Draco moved his head upwards and passionately kissed Harry, swallowing Harry's low level whimpers.

Draco inserted another finger and proceeded to finger fuck Harry to the brink of insanity. Harry arched his back, trying to tempt Draco further. Harry's body was positively vibrating with need.

"You like that?" Draco teased Harry, as he used his other hand to trace Harry's lips with his thumb.

"Yes. Fuck yes." Harry answered.

Draco moved down and licked the head of Harry's cock, sucking on it slightly.

It was official…Draco is attempting to drive me insane. Harry thought. As he scrubbed his hands over his face, clenching his teeth as he tried to ride the undulating wave of tight, aching need building in his gut.

Fuck, I can't stand it any longer. Harry decided.

"Draco?"

"Mm…hm?"

"Draco….please." He begged. "I need you to fuck me already." He pleaded.

Draco smirked down at Harry and pulled his fingers out. He picked up Harry's discarded wand and cast another lubricant charm on Harry and one on himself.

Draco stole a kiss from Harry, a tingle of pure warmth spread through him at Draco's kiss.

Draco chucked the wand away and lined himself up, as Harry gripped his own legs and pulled them up towards his chest. Draco didn't mess around, he pushed in, in one firm and smooth thrust.

"Oh yes. Fuck Harry. Yes." Draco cried out as unbelievable heat and tightness sounded his throbbing cock.

Draco gripped onto Harry's legs and adjusted his stance, increasing his pace and ferocity of his thrusts. Banging hard into Harry's tight warmth. The sound of their bodies slapping together, mixed in with grunts and moans of pleasure.

"Harry," Draco moaned out, slamming harder and faster.

Harry shifted so his ass raised up a bit more and Draco plunged in deeper.

"Harder….fuck Draco. That's it…fuuuuck." Harry felt pure pleasure and ecstasy.

Fuck he missed this. Missed being filled with Draco's cock. Harry's mind reeled.

Draco released a string of moans. This felt so good. How he missed pounding into Harry.

Draco's entire body was quaking. Draco moved forwards reaching for Harry's face, his mouth enveloped his. He kissed Harry passionately, the kiss was urgent and furious; desperate.

Draco was getting close and by the sound of Harry's rapid breathing, he was close too.

Draco moved his head to Harry's ear, wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, stroking him as he whispered, "I want you to come."

"I'm close," Harry replied.

After a few more firm strokes, Harry did just that. He came shooting endless mess between them and over Draco's hand.

Draco released Harry's cock, met Harry's gaze and licked the streams of come from his hand.

"Fucking hell Draco that's so hot." Harry said voice gruff.

Harry reached up and brushed his hands up and over Draco's chest, pinching his nipples. Draco grunted and pushed roughly into Harry. A few more thrusts and Draco was crying out and climaxing. His orgasm so intense and pure undiluted bliss washed over him.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and Draco collapsed on him. Not kissing, moving or speaking – just coming down from his staggering high.

After what felt like an eternity, Draco was capable of speech and movement. He kissed Harry's forehead and pulled out. Harry unwrapped his legs and looked over at the fantastic sight of Draco, post orgasm.

For tonight only all their problems were forgotten, they just held one another and soaked up the euphoric calmness washing over them. They fell asleep loosely holding on to each other.

When they woke late morning, they had sex again, this time Harry topped. Then Draco left to shower, leaving Harry lounging in his bed.

Draco finished showering and sauntered to the kitchen, it was Sunday and everyone else was either out or in their rooms. Draco set the coffee machine going and then noticed the delivery owl at the window. He opened the window, took the newspaper and fed the owl a treat. It swooped out and Draco uncurled the paper, as he waited for the coffee.

What he saw on the front page made fury simmer up inside him. Coffee forgotten, he stormed to his room.

He pulled the quilt off of Harry. "Get the fuck out!" He screamed.

Harry scrambled up, and back up against the headboard, trying to get away from the obviously furious Draco.

"What?" Harry squeaked out.

"I said…Get. The. Fuck. Out." He seethed, accentuating each word.

Harry climbed out of the bed, not wanting to annoy Draco any more than he already was. Draco eyes were deadly and his face was firmly set, jaw twitching as he clenched it.

Harry was confused and unsettled, he had no idea what he had done to cause Draco ire.

Harry frowned, "Draco?" He tentatively asked, not risking saying anything other than his name.

Draco threw the newspaper at Harry's feet.

Harry's frowned deepened as he bent to pick up the paper from the floor, where it landed at his feet. He opened the Daily Prophet and blenched.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Harry's mind repeated.

"Draco. It's not what it looks like. I can explain." Harry tried.

"I don't want to hear it. Not at the moment I am too angry. Now get out, before I resort to physical violence." He spat out through gritted teeth.

Harry took one look at Draco and knew he wouldn't get through to him at the moment. So he left, but vowed to return later to try and explain.

He tried to find Hermione or Ron, but they weren't in. Probably at the Weasleys for Sunday dinner. So he went to Pansy's room, she answered but looked annoyed and she only had her head out the door.

"Harry go away. I am naked and just about to fuck Zach senseless – get lost." She said as she slammed the door.

Harry was left with Blaise and well, that wasn't an option. Blaise would laugh and side with Draco. Harry retreated to his room and paced for a bit and then sat down. Then paced some more and then went to take a shower.

Ron and Hermione returned and Harry grabbed Hermione the moment she stepped through the door. He pulled her by the hand to his room, then dropped her hand and started pacing.

Hermione knew what was bothering Harry. They had all seen the paper at the Burrow.

"Have you seen it?" He asked, with too much of a sharp tone.

"Yes. Ron and I had a hard time convincing Mrs Weasley that it wasn't true." She sighed.

Harry grimaced, "Oh great. Draco and I had a lovely evening last night and I even stayed in his room. Then this morning he saw the paper and went apocalyptic. He chucked me out and he hasn't come out of his room since. Can you go speak with him? I swear it's not what it looks like." Harry whined.

Hermione could see why Draco would still get upset, even if he knew it wasn't real. "So what happened?" Hermione asked.

"So I can relay it to Draco if he asks." She added.

Harry picked up the paper and smoothed out the front cover. "These photos are real photos, but they are taken of innocent moments and then they have printed them to look like it's more."

Harry jabbed his finger at the first photo, "This is me just being polite and pulling out Ginny's chair for her. The next photo, is when Ginny put her hand on my thigh, I told her immediately to remove it and she did. But I guess they want to spin it that we are back together, so they only printed the thigh touching one and not me scolding her."

Harry scowled at the photos, "Then this one, is Ginny being pushy as always. She wanted me to try her cake and I said no. But he forced the fork in front of my face and I just ate it, to appease her. It looks like were on a date and she's touching me up and feeding me."

Hermione looked at the front page, "I think they picked the photos very carefully. They have managed to avoid the photos where you would be frowning or glaring at her."

"Yeah I know. Then she started telling me about another boyfriend that dumped her and she started crying. You know me I can't deal with crying women, so I hugged her. They had to print that too. Bastards." Harry huffed.

Hermione looked torn, "I know Harry, but how do you explain the kiss?" she pointed to the last photo. The biggest on the front page. Ginny and he were kissing outside the coffee shop.

Harry huffed, "Ginny again. Argh this is all her fault. I walked her out and said goodbye and she pounced on me. I didn't return the kiss, but she wouldn't get off and she held my head in a death grip. I finally pushed her away and screamed at her. But they didn't take that photo, they only publish what suits them."

Harry started pacing again, "I told Ginny I was gay and I love Draco. She apologised and said she just had an urge to kiss me and it wouldn't happen again. I told her I wasn't happy with her, but what could I do? I didn't know we were being photo'd."

Hermione gripped his arms to stop his pacing and looked him in the eyes, "You know what will fix ALL of your problems, your Ginny problem, this ridiculous story, and Draco. You come out Harry, you admit you're with him and that's that. The wizarding world will know the truth, Ginny will back off – she thinks because you haven't come out you're not sure you are really gay. Then Draco would be happy and that will fix it all."

"I know. Maybe I should. I want to make up with Draco, but he's really mad at me. Please go talk to him Hermione, before I go out of my mind." He pleaded.

"Okay, but I can't promise it will make it any better, but I'll try." She gave Harry an encouraging smile and left.

Draco was livid- absolutely fucking livid. Front page for the whole wizarding world to see, his boyfriend snogging Ginny fuckface Weasley. With lots of other photos of them caressing and acting all coupley. With a huge headline declaring Harry and Ginny were back together, maybe even talking of marriage.

He threw Harry out, not wanting to look at his fucking face. They had a perfect night last night and this morning. Harry had asked to stay in his room for the familiar comfort, knowing full well he kissed Ginny and he didn't even tell Draco it happened. Yes it may be a misunderstanding, but Harry could have just confessed to him. Told him Ginny kissed him, Draco would have listened and been pleased that Harry was honest with him.

Instead he said nothing, he let Draco sleep with him and cuddle him as they fell asleep. Then Draco had to read it in the damn paper. He decided he needed a few days away from everything, away from Harry, away from this flat that felt like a prison and away from his crumbling relationship.

So he began packing a bag, just for a few things. Enough for a few days, he will go to Theo's, or Greg's, hell even his parents.

Someone knocked at his door, he ignored it. They knocked again and called,

"Draco? It's Hermione. Can I come in?" She asked hesitantly.

Draco needed to tell someone he was going away for a few days, it might as well be her.

"Sure," He answered in a flat tone.

She walked up to Draco and hugged him. Draco hugged her back. Well that answered the question if she had seen the paper Draco thought.

She stepped back and smiled sadly at him. "Oh Draco, this is such a big mess. All of it, not just the article today."

Draco nodded, "I know. That's why I am going away for a few days, to get space and some perspective. I can't stay here, I just can't. I will end up saying lots of hurtful things and then our relationship may not be salvageable. If I go now, I can calm down and think things over. Then when I return, I will be calm enough to sit down and talk with Harry, without risking lashing out." He reasoned.

She smiled, "I think that is very wise. I feel bad that it has come to this, but it's for the best. You'd better come back though Draco – I will hunt you down and drag you back if you don't return. Even if you decide not to stay with Harry, you are our flatmate and we want you here."

Draco suddenly felt emotional, so he pulled her into another hug and whispered a quiet, "Thank you."

She pulled out of the hug, "Harry asked me to talk to you about the photos. Shall I bother or are you not in the mood?" She gave him the choice, he was her friend too.

Draco frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, "What did he say?"

Hermione looked like she was trying to remember his words, "Um. The one with the chair, he was being polite and pulling the chair out for her. Ginny's hand on his thigh..."

Draco screwed up his nose.

"Harry said as soon as she touched him, he snapped at her and told her to remove it. But they already had the photo they needed." She relayed what Harry had told her.

She took a breath, "Then um something about cake…"

Draco scoffed, "Harry ate damn cake from her fork, which she was feeding him, like a fucking loved up person would!"

"Oh right. Well Harry said he said no, but you know Ginny, she's very pushy and wouldn't take no for an answer. So he just ate the cake to shut her up, the photo doesn't show the whole picture." She reasoned.

She tapped her chin, "Oh and the photo of them hugging, apparently she been dumped again and she been crying. You know Harry he hates tears. He's useless with me or Pansy when we get teary. He asked Pansy the other day when she was crying, if it was because it was her time of the month. I mean honestly. So he hugged her to comfort her or something."

Draco laughed and then stopped himself, he was mad at Harry, he shouldn't be laughing at him and his shit handling of Pansy and her tears.

"Then I think the other one was the kissing one." She concluded.

"Yes, what does he say about that? No excuses there. They are clearly kissing!" He snapped.

"Well he said Ginny pounced on him. Grabbed his head and wouldn't let go and he didn't kiss her back, but couldn't push her off, he didn't want to push too hard, didn't want to hurt her- physically I mean. He said he laid into her about it, screamed at her that he was gay and that he loved you. But the photo had already been taken."

Draco knew it would be a case of the papers twisting it, he knew that. It didn't stop the pain and hurt he felt at seeing Harry kiss her. The fact that the whole wizarding world would think Harry was with her, and that they would be delighted about it. If they knew he was with Draco, they would hate it. That was what stung, that Draco and Harry will never be accepted and that Draco could never just kiss Harry like that in public – they had to stay a secret.

Draco voiced another concern, "Last night he came to me and he stayed in my bed Hermione and not once did he mention that Ginny tried it on. He could have been honest with me, he could have just told me. I think that's what I am upset about."

Hermione agreed with Draco, Harry doesn't help himself sometimes.

"I know. I told him he could fix all of this by coming out, he said he knows. Harry has always hated being forced into things. He was expected to do a lot during the war and ever since it's been over, he hates being told to do something that he isn't sure about. So the more we push him to do it, the less likely he will. We need to back off and let him decide. Maybe a few days with you away, will help him realise that."

Draco agreed and finished packing his bag. "Right Okay. Bye Granger." He said and went to walk out.

"What. Aren't you going to say goodbye to Harry?" She asked.

"Why would I?" He deadpanned.

"Because he would be upset if you leave without saying goodbye." She explained.

Draco snorted, "Oh we mustn't upset the great Harry Potter. He didn't think about me, and upsetting me, so why should I give him a second thought?"

She sighed, "By leaving without talking to him, you'll only cause more misunderstandings and hurtful feelings. You need to communicate for a relationship to work – ease the pain before it flourishes into full on hurt and hate."

Draco frowned, "Since when were you a relationship counsellor. I'm not saying goodbye to him because I'm not going away permanently, I will be back. Besides, if I look into those fucking green eyes, I will crumble and stay. They are my weakness and I have to go, for me." He honestly told her.

She softened at Draco's words, "Fine I'll break the delightful news that you've gone." She hugged Draco, "Bye, see you soon."

He smiled down at her, "Bye. See you maybe Wednesday or something."

Draco left the flat and apparated away, he went to Theo's first. He lived on his own and had a spare room that he could crash at.

Hermione sighed, left Draco's room and locked his door with a spell. She returned to Harry's room, silently cussing Ginny all the way there.

Harry jumped off the bed as soon as he saw her enter.

"How is he? Is he mad? Does he hate me? Does he believe me? Where is he?" Harry rushed.

Hermione frowned, "Harry! Too many questions at once. Sit." She ordered.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his leg bouncing with nerves and impatience.

"Yes he's mad. He knows that the photos chosen were very clever and that they don't show the true story. But he's mad that you never admitted last night that Ginny kissed you and that she gets to be seen in public with you like that, yet he doesn't. He's jealous of Ginny and her ability to be close to you without any issues."

Harry frowned, "I don't know why I didn't tell him last night. I got us food and I planned on telling him, but I didn't want another argument, I wanted one night of just us, how it used to be. I planned on telling him today, obviously the paper beat me to it. He knows why we can't be affectionate in public and that's a whole other problem. Shit I've fucked up Hermione – I really have."

She sat on the bed next to him and slung an arm around him, "Hey. It will sort itself out eventually. But Harry your losing him, you really need to sort your shit out."

Harry smiled at her, Hermione rarely swore and it sounded funny.

"The wizarding world can sod off, if you want to be gay and love Draco Malfoy – so what! Just come out, and get your man. Before he decides he can't take it anymore and leaves." She declared with force.

Harry looked panicked, "Did he say that? Is he leaving? Oh god Hermione I can't lose him, I can't."

Harry jumped up, "I'm going to tell him, I'm going to make him see that we can't give up on us."

Hermione pulled at his sleeve, "He's gone Harry." She quietly said.

Harry pulled his arm free and turned to face her, "What?" he asked confused.

"He's gone. Not for good, don't worry. Just for a few days. He said he needed the space and time to think."

"What. No. He can't Hermione, he can't. What if he uses these few days to think and decides he doesn't want us, doesn't want to be with me. Why did you let him go?" he shouted as he kicked his desk leg.

"I don't think he will. He loves you Harry, I mean really loves you. He just feels trapped here and he wants to give you the breathing space to sort through what you want, without anyone else pressurising you to come out. No distractions from him or no petty arguing. You two will just fight and lay into each other, and that just causes ill feeling, it won't fix your real issue. Just makes it worse."

Harry knew it made sense, but it fucking hurt. He left without a goodbye, he has no idea where he was and he just really wanted a Draco hug and kiss to make it all better.

"Fucking Ginny!" He seethed.

"Yes Ginny was out of order. But the real issues is you two hiding your relationship, don't pass the blame on. Besides Ron laid right into Ginny. In front of all the Weasleys, Ron defended Draco and you, and made Ginny cry. Ron told her that you were in love and in a relationship, and what kind of tart goes and kisses a taken man. He said that Draco was a friend…"

She smiled at Harry's response, "I know, he actually admitted it out loud. He said Draco was a friend and that you two were very much in love. He said she should be ashamed of herself and that she wasn't welcome at this flat for a long time."

Harry smiled, "Good old Ron. I knew he was a good friend."

Hermione smiled, "Right well speaking of Ron, I've been gone for ages. He's probably having withdrawal symptoms." She laughed.

"You going to be oaky on your own?" She asked.

"Hmm yes – well no, but I'll cope. I will use the time to think Hermione, I promise." He sincerely told her.

She hugged him and left. Leaving Harry to his fucked up mind and feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was lucky, Theo's was the first place he tried and he offered Draco his spare room. All of Draco's friends knew he was seeing Harry and Draco told Theo they were on a break, until Harry sorted out his priorities.

Draco spent three days and nights, ignoring everyone and just spending most of his time at his laboratory. He rented a place to test his potions and experiment for his thesis and eventual Mastership in potions.

He missed Harry a lot, but he wanted both of them to have time away to clear their heads. He decided he would return to the flat tomorrow and he would ask Harry what his decision was.

He was mixing his sixth attempt at his take on an old potion, which could use modernising. One of the key ingredients was almost extinct and he was trying to remove it from a batch and substitute it with something else. It was trial and error, he decided, this batch would be his last. Then he would return to Theo's and pack.

Draco didn't make it back to Theo's, the sixth batch reacted violently and exploded with such force and ferocity, Draco was thrown backwards. He banged his head on the table behind him and blacked out. The fire under the caldron grew once the flammable potion poured out of the caldron. Soon the fire reached Draco's notes, books and other things, causing the fire to get out of control quickly.

Draco stirred, his eyes snapped open. He was panicking, his head was throbbing, but what worried him was the fire surrounding him. He had flashbacks to the Room of Requirement and the fire that almost killed him.

He couldn't see his wand – most likely charred and in ashes. He even tried wandless magic – nothing. He screamed for help – nothing. The smoke was thick and he couldn't see the door through the flames.

Acrid smokes filled his lungs. Draco ripped his shirt and put the torn piece over his mouth, he didn't want to inhale the smoke fumes, or the potion fumes. The raging ferocious fire soon inched its way closer and closer to him, making Draco's heart palpitate.

The smoke seared his eyes and reduced his visibility to near zero. Draco's last thought before he passed out was; I don't want to die, not when I'm fighting with Harry.

Harry hated the last three days and nights without Draco. He almost went after him, on more than one occasion. But he knew he'd be back and the most important issue was his fear of coming out. That was what Draco wanted Harry to sort out, so he used the three days to think. Also not having Draco around, made him realise he couldn't have a life without Draco in it.

He hoped that Draco would come home soon, maybe tomorrow. He was doing the dishes when Pansy shrieked and started hysterically crying and shouting. Everyone converged in the living room at once.

Hermione was trying to stop her hysterical crying so she could tell them what was wrong. Harry had never seen her like that. Blaise hugged her and ran his hands up and down her arms, as Hermione rubbed her back.

After a few moments she said through a tear streaked face, "Draco…"

Harry tensed at once, something has happened to Draco. Is that why Pansy was hysterical?

"He's been in an accident. His potions lab caught fire and he was trapped. He's at St Mungo's, being treated for smoke inhalation, burns, and other possible side effects. They rang me because he hadn't changed his details – I am his emergency contact. We have to go. Now." She grabbed some floo powder and went to the hospital.

Harry felt sick, his worse fear was losing Draco. Why did he even think he could risk losing him by not coming out? Now he might lose him anyway, and he hadn't said how sorry he was, how much he loved him, wanted and needed him. Hearing Pansy's words caused adrenaline to start pumping through him and his mind started racing to the worst case scenarios in a matter of seconds.

He vaguely felt someone haul him off the sofa and the familiar sensation of floo'ing somewhere. They stepped out and headed for the welcome desk.

Harry pushed Pansy aside and asked the robust witch where he could find Draco Malfoy.

"Are you his emergency contact or a relative?" She asked primly.

"No."

"Then I cannot tell you where he is. Friends must wait until the Healers say you can see him." She looked over Harry's shoulder, intending to help the next person.

Harry was on edge as it was, he didn't have time to fuck around with hospital rules. He glared at the person behind him, who was about to ask a question. Then he returned his deadly glare on the welcome witch.

"Where can I find Draco Malfoy?" He spat.

She frowned at him, "Now listen here Sir..."

Harry cut her off, "No. I am his god damn boyfriend. Tell me where the hell Draco Malfoy is before I tear off every damn door until I find the correct room."

Harry heard the other occupants of the waiting room gasp and start whispering. He whirled around and glowered at the crowd.

"Yes that's right. You heard. I Harry Potter am gay. I'm gay as gay can be, not even a tiny bit straight. I'm gay gay gay. Yes I have been hiding this fact and I have just found out my boyfriend Draco Malfoy is seriously injured, so if I hear one person try and stop me I will hex you all to hell."

Everyone stared silently back at the enraged saviour and no one dared speak.

The welcome witch nervously said, "Draco Malfoy is on the fourth floor, burns ward."

Harry nodded at her and tore off towards the lifts.

The rest of the group stayed in the waiting room, holding back until Harry had his moment with Draco.

Ron whispered to Hermione, "I guess Harry has solved his problem. What an epic way of coming out."

The stupid fucking lift is going too slow, I should have taken the stairs. Harry wanted to get to Draco, he needed to see for himself that he was okay. Harry could feel himself panicking, so he closed his eyes, took a few steadying breaths and pictured Draco smiling at him after he first told him, that he loved him.

The lift doors finally pinged open and Harry rushed to the reception desk, for this ward.

"Draco Malfoy's room. Please." He added 'please' he sounded desperate.

"Third door on the right." The receptionist pointed down the corridor to Harry's left.

Harry tried to smile in thanks, but he didn't think he pulled it off. He hurried down the corridor and found the correct door. He took another steadying breath and knocked.

No answer, he turned the handle and went inside anyway. His breath hitched. Draco was lead out on the hospital bed, asleep or knocked out – Harry didn't know. His skin was a shocking sight, his arms looked red, painful like they would be very sensitive to touch. The damaged skin looked as if it was slightly moist, maybe from leakage of the fluid in the deeper layers of the skin. His face looked like the burns were worse, like the damage was deeper and blisters had started to appear on his skin.

Harry couldn't see much else, he was under the covers and a Healer was applying some cream or salve to the burns on his arms, then wrapping it in a bandage.

The Healer turned to face Harry. "Sorry I didn't hear you come in. Are you here to see Mr Malfoy?" the friendly looking man asked.

Harry cleared his throat, it felt dry and he found it difficult to speak, "Yes. Is...Is he okay?"

The healer continued his work, "He has suffered severe burns, of various degrees. His face has second degree burns. But I have given him the relevant potions and I am now applying a healing salve, which needs to be applied three times a day. Until the burns have cleared up completely. He was lucky that the caretaker found him. He was working late and no one else was in the building. He must have inhaled a lot of smoke, but he hasn't woken yet and we don't want to force him awake."

Harry blinked away some tears that were threating to fall. He walked to Draco's bedside and smiled sadly at him, even though he was unconscious. "I'm here Draco. I won't leave your side, I promise." Harry told him as he smoothed back his hair.

The healer smiled at him, "He will recover. Just needs time and constant application of the salve and potions. However we are unsure what caused the fire, I know Mr Malfoy was studying to be a potions master, so we cannot rule out an unstable potion go awry."

Harry was stroking Draco's hand, "Do you know the extent of the smoke inhalation damage?"

"He was subjected to the smoke for some time. The caretaker thought it was just a fire caused by an unattended potion, he didn't realise that Mr Malfoy was there at first, but as soon as he did he got him out."

Harry made a mental note to find out the caretakers name and thank the man – he saved Draco's life.

"We have given him a potion to fix any damage on his lungs. It will be uncomfortable for a day or so, but hopefully he will make a full recovery. He had a lucky escape. His burns shouldn't leave any scarring."

The healer finished wrapping Draco's burns on his arm. He didn't wrap the ones on his face, but he covered them in ointment and cast a cooling charm to the room. The healer left with a nod at Harry and Harry was left with his thoughts.

The others snuck in briefly, but couldn't really do much because Draco remained unconscious. They stayed for a while, but eventually left leaving Harry alone with him. Pansy said she would sort a bag of clean clothes etc. for Draco and bring it in tomorrow. She also said she would bring some flowers to brighten up the room.

She hugged Harry and said he wouldn't dare die on Harry, because if he did Harry would kill him. Harry rolled his eyes at her and hugged her goodbye.

The fire didn't seem to damage Draco too badly, all the injuries could be fixed with spells, potions or salve. But no one knew what was in the potions lab and any of those ingredients could have caused an adverse effect. Hermione had explained to the Healers as best she could about Draco's experiments and what potion and ingredients he would have been working with. The healers had said that Draco shouldn't have any adverse effects based on what Hermione said.

Harry stayed in the chair by his bed all night. The healers came in to apply the salve, take Draco's statistics and cast various diagnostic spells.

Harry had asked the last healer about the probability of Draco waking up soon.

"He must have hit his head, he may have fallen. He inhaled thick smoke and passed out. His body is resting, recovering – we will not force him to wake and hinder the recovery. Hopefully he will wake soon." The female healer said as checked in on Draco.

Harry sighed and rested his head on the edge of the bed. He soon fell asleep slouching forwards, still holding Draco's hand.

Draco felt strange. His body felt extremely heavy, yet he was feeling so light. Even though it may sound paradoxical, there is no other way for him to describe what he was feeling. In this extra-sensitive state, he was able to hear everything, without being able to respond to anything. Every whisper, word, cry and earlier the sound of someone snoring gently, but very close to him.

Draco wanted to lift his hand to reach out, but he couldn't. He couldn't even open his eyes. Someone was griping his hand, it was nice knowing that someone was there sitting next to him, and wishing him a recovery.

"Draco? I don't even know if you can hear me…Christ this is fucking weird." Harry mumbled.

Draco recognised that wonderful voice, that voice made him feel instantly better just by hearing it. He wanted to smile at Harry, or move a finger to indicate he could hear him. He hoped Harry would continue to talk.

"Well I'm going to talk to you, no matter how silly it seems. I don't think I'll ever get another chance to talk to you without you interrupting."

Draco smiled inwardly, Bloody dork. His dork though!

"I'm going to tell you again when you wake, but I'm going to tell you now. I love you, you idiot. I hated not having you at home the last few days. I never thought I'd miss your insane neatness, your incessant moaning about all my bad habits and clothes. I love that I still feel butterflies when you're near. I love the way you kiss me, how you make me feel. I love how you love all my imperfections, yet you still think I am perfect. Well okay I'm rambling, normally you would have scoffed and called me a Hufflepuff and I would have shut up."

Draco liked it when Harry babbled, especially when it was adorable babbling about being in love with him. I love you too Harry. Draco thought.

"Loving you comes so naturally. I don't know why I was holding back, it wasn't because of you. You're perfect, I just didn't feel ready. But now I don't care who knows – I'm gay, I love you and everyone can fuck off. Anyway I think my huge tantrum in the waiting room, was my coming out speech. Draco you need to wake up so I can tell you all these things and more, I want to see your astonishing eyes and magnificent smile, as I tell you that I'm never letting you go."

Draco was glad he couldn't do anything, because if he was awake and in control he probably would have out Hufflepuffed Harry. The git was saying such lovely things.

Harry sighed he felt stupid talking to someone, who is clearly out of it.

"I'm going to shut up now, I feel silly." Harry told the motionless Draco.

Harry remained silent the rest of the night, only offering small touches as comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Pansy returned the next day and sat with Draco whilst Harry went home to shower, shave and change his clothes. He did it reluctantly, he didn't want to leave Draco's side. But Pansy insisted, said Draco wouldn't want to see a dirty, unshaven and smelly Harry when he woke.

Harry was back within an hour and Draco's condition hadn't changed.

Draco wished he could move, Pansy had been gossiping non-stop for a whole hour. Prattling on about Zach and how she has come up with a brilliant idea that will make her rich and famous. He went to sleep, he didn't want to hear her chatter.

"How has he been?" Harry asked Pansy.

She shook her head, "No change. Not even a twitch. I hope he wakes soon, I heard someone say he was in a coma or something. But why can't they just wake him up with a spell?" she sounded desperate.

Harry conjured another chair and took hold of Draco's hand again. "It is safer to just allow his body to wake up naturally. I was out for it for a few days after the war, think it was pure exhaustion. Besides, he's a grumpy git when he is woken up. I'd much prefer he wake on his own." Harry tried to joke, but he still sounded despondent.

Pansy squeezed Harry's arm, "He will Harry. Draco is a stubborn bastard, he will want to wake so he can milk it and get all of us running around after him. Waiting on him hand and foot, and getting lots of attention. You remember the Hippogriff incident in third year, well he hasn't changed."

Harry laughed, "Yeah I remember. It's funny, I can remember everything he did at school, I just never realised how obsessed I was. Do you think he will be okay mentally? Because of the fire and all?"

Harry and Draco had only told Pansy and Blaise what happened in the Room of Requirement when Crabbe died. So Pansy would know what Harry was referring to immediately.

Pansy seemed unsure for a few seconds, "Maybe. I mean it couldn't have been nice for him, knowing his friend died trapped in a fire and then he becomes trapped in one too."

Harry kissed Draco's hand, "All of us will be here for him to help him through whatever happens. That day in the Room of Requirement has always been one of my most visited visions in my nightmares. Pansy, it was awful."

Harry was using that memory and thinking that Draco had just gone through a fire again, but this time alone. He felt horrible knowing that.

"Harry please don't dwell on it. Just thank whatever deity seems to be watching over this fool. He's like a cat, must have nine lives or something."

Harry smiled, "Me too I think. I hope he knows that even though we were arguing, I never stopped loving him."

"Of course he does Harry. He would be blind and stupid not to. You two are so wrapped up in each other, it's sicking. You're worse than Granger and Weasley. Now stop brooding. I am going to fetch us a coffee." She stood and left.

Harry leaned forwards in his chair and kissed Draco's forehead, cheek, nose and a single kiss to his lips. "I love you."

Draco woke when he felt a kiss to his forehead. Yet his eyes were still shut and he couldn't move. Frustration is too small a word to describe what he is feeling. Draco screamed, but there was nothing to hear. He wanted to look into Harry's face, to kiss him back and to reply with a 'love you' of his own.

"The paper this morning predictably outed me to the whole wizarding world. I don't care anymore. I was going to come out, I was waiting for you to come home. Then I was going to tell you that's what I decided, so we could face the press together. But then you had to go all Finnegan on my ass and explode your cauldron. They managed to get some facts correct though, which makes a change for the paper."

Draco snorted, but again it was in his head and no sound was heard.

"They must have spoken to our informative flatmates, to get the facts. I expect Pansy and Hermione wanted to make sure that they published a decent article with the facts and no lies. Pansy has made me promise to give her an interview, for her new project. I'm not sure if she's told you?"

Draco wondered if that was what she was prattling on about earlier.

"It's a clever idea really and all of us at the flat have decided to become investors in it. We will probably double, triple or more our original investments. Blaise is even getting involved. You see Pansy has decided to set up a wizarding TV Channel, or Channels. It will either be added to peoples, TV packages they already have. Like ours. Or they will have a TV that just plays the wizarding channels."

Harry sighed, "I'm just going to carry on talking, because I hate silence. She of course will run the whole network and she will have her own fashion channel, which will show witches and wizards the latest fashions, the latest gossip and superficial things. That is what she wants me for, to do an interview about being gay and all that, she said if it's an exclusive, people will be rushing out to buy a TV and to watch it. Anyway, she has really taken to the idea. She has got Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom involved, she will have an animal channel – informing the wizarding world about exotic creatures. Neville will talk all about Herbology and such."

After a short pause he added, "I think she has come up with about six different channel concepts, each channel will be dedicated to one thing. She has a meeting with the Ministry, as she wants a news channel, which reports on politics and such. Also a sports channel that airs all the Quidditch games and analyse the matches and interviews with players. I think it's a great idea, can you imagine us snuggling on the sofa, watching Quidditch on a rainy Sunday?"

Draco felt happy, he could easily imagine chilling with Harry on a lazy Sunday, watching sports and most likely making love.

"Anyway the funny thing is Blaise wants a porn channel. Funny right! Hermione yelled at him, saying that the wizarding TV station hasn't even got up and running yet, and he wants to corrupt it with porn. Dirty fucker."

"Pansy said she'll think about it, she reckons that it would pull in a lot of viewers. How did she put it, there are lots of sad desperate men out there that will happily buy a TV so they can watch wizards and witches in a porn film. Of course it will only be available after a certain time, and you will need to be over 17 to access the channel, but Hermione said they can work a spell or something that, blocks access unless the person inputs a passcode – parental control or something. Anyway my point, Blaise decided he will now set up a legitimate porn company, making porn films. So he can sell them to the TV network, to air. He thinks he will be stinking rich. I can imagine he will want to interview all potential witches."

Harry shook his head, Blaise was such a womaniser and if anyone could make the porn channel work, it would be him.

Draco wanted to ask Harry to continue to talk, he liked listening to his voice. But he had gone deathly quiet. Draco wanted to turn his head and look around the room, but of course he couldn't.

Harry stared at Narcissa Malfoy, speechless.

Draco's insides churned when he heard the familiar tone of his mother's voice.

"Mr Potter. How is my son?"

Harry stood and offered Mrs Malfoy his chair. She accepted and he walked around to the other side of Draco's bed. Draco hadn't spoken to his parents for a long time. Even before Harry started dating him. Draco had confessed that he was gay, they threw him out. So he moved into the shared flat. So four years since he had anything to do with them.

Harry wondered if Draco ever told his parents that they were dating. She would know now, after reading the paper.

"I asked you a question Mr Potter, I do not like to stare at the inside of your mouth. Either answer me or close your mouth." She snobbishly said.

Harry was forcefully reminded of Draco and he fought the urge to laugh.

"Um I'm not sure what the healers have told you, so I will tell you it all. Forgive me if I repeat anything you have already heard. Do you know that Draco is studying to become a potions master? Anyway he is. He was working in his lab and a potion exploded and he was knocked out, banged his head. Then the lab caught fire and Draco was trapped, he inhaled a lot of smoke and sustained some burns. He was rescued and the healers have fixed his lungs. The salve is to be applied three times a day to the burns, but the burns should heal with no scarring. He has been asleep or unconscious since. They don't want to force him awake and they hope that he will make a full recovery. But as he was working on unfamiliar potions, no one knows the side effects." Harry finished.

Mrs Malfoy eyed him and then nodded.

"Thank you Harry. Very informative. Yes I was aware that he was studying to be a potions master. We haven't heard from him for over four years, but we are kept informed on some things from various sources."

Harry frowned, "You mean you've been spying on him?" Harry accused.

"No. We were not aware of his true relationship with you, for example. We only knew what was in the paper. That you moved in together as flatmates. But we have some connections and when Draco hired the potions lab, we were informed of it."

Draco couldn't hear his father's voice and wondered if his mother had come without his permission. He was angry at her, that she only came when he was seriously injured. But he was happy too, he missed his mother and it was wonderful to hear her voice.

"Is he happy?" Narcissa asked Harry, her voice quiet and small.

Harry sighed, "Yes. Well I believe so. He is very passionate about his potions work and from what I can gather, was well on his way to discovering a new potion that would change the wizarding world for the better. You should be very proud of him, I am."

Draco could hear the utter sincerity and love in Harry's voice. Draco would have normally winced at Harry, for daring to speak to his mother like that. Telling her she should be proud, but he didn't care, because Harry had said he was proud and that was what mattered to him.

"I am Mr Potter. I've always been proud of him. But he earned my respect the moment he came out to us and stood up to his father. I may have cast him out and ignored him that is what is expected of me. But it was a bitter sweet moment for me. I was sorry to lose him, but happy that he finally discovered who he was and what he wanted. Lucius was sure he would come back within a few weeks, he proved him wrong. Again making me proud and increasing my respect for him."

Harry was stunned at her honesty. Draco was touched at his mother's confession, all this time he thought she was ashamed of him. That she wanted nothing to do with him, he was wrong.

"I wish I had his courage. As you have probably read in the paper, Draco and I have been together for two years. Two years I made him hide our relationship, not because I was ashamed. But because I was afraid. He stood up to you and Lucius and I wish I could have be as brave."

"I'm sure Draco loves you very much. He wouldn't wait around in hiding for two years, for anybody. I hope he will forgive my absence from his life. I have told Lucius as soon as I heard Draco was admitted to hospital, that I will become part of his life again." She sounded firm.

Harry smiled at her, "I think Draco would like that very much. He misses you." He kindly told her.

Draco was amazed that Harry was so perceptive, he had never mentioned how much he missed his mother and how he wanted to reconnect with her. He wanted to sit up, kiss Harry senseless and hug his mother.

"So Mr Potter..."

"Please call me Harry. If you are going to be a part of Draco's future, then we will be interacting together a lot and I prefer Harry. Because I am part of Draco's life and I will not let anything or anyone get in our way of being together. Not anymore."

Narcissa was observing Harry, "I believe Draco has found his true equal. I wouldn't dare get in the way of the two of you. Please may I have a moment alone with him?"

Harry nodded, stood, and kissed Draco's forehead and headed to locate Pansy.

It didn't take long, she was in the corridor. She gave him his coffee. "It's probably cold now, but I didn't dare interrupt Mrs Malfoy."

Harry smiled, "No I think she has come to apologise to Draco. It appears that she at least accepts us. She is just a mother whose son is in hospital, she wants to seek comfort and see her son."

Pansy relaxed, "I think Draco would love to have his mother back."

Harry agreed and they sat on the chairs in the hall, waiting for Mrs Malfoy to emerge.

Narcissa came out half an hour later. "Thank you Harry. Pansy." Then she left.

Harry entered the room, Draco was of course still immobile. But he was pleased to note that when he finally wakes he will have Harry and his mother one hundred percent there for him.

Later that evening the others popped in for a visit. Ron patted Draco's shoulder and said, "Wake up you lazy git," and Harry thought that was a much as affection he would show to Draco, even though Harry suspected that Ron secretly liked him.

Harry told them, "The Healers said to talk to him, that he might be able to hear."

Hermione sat next to the bed, "Draco I have checked your lab. I'm sorry, most your research and potion samples were destroyed. I hope you had backup copies of your notes. I tried to salvage some things, but they were too ruined. You will need to purchase everything again, especially your books. I couldn't find your wand either, I think it too burned in the fire. I'm so sorry."

Blaise snorted, "Hermione stop depressing him, he won't want to wake up if you go on at him like that. Draco mate, you'll never guess, I am going to be a director and maker of porn. Great right! I think I've got enough actors to make the first one soon. Brilliant – I'm earning money off sex, I don't even have to marry them and divorce them like mother. Or sell my body, just other people's bodies."

Hermione scolded him and Harry laughed. The others tried to convince Harry to return to the flat and eat something, but he refused.

"No. I want to be here when he wakes, I want to be the first person he see."

So the others left and Harry took his place at Draco's side and picked up his hand.

"Bit of an eventful day I'd say. I hope Blaise hires a studio for his porn film, no way is he making them in the flat. Your mum seemed to have no objections to us, well none that she voiced anyway. I'm pleased, because I didn't want to fight with her. Your burns on your face are looking lots better already, not so angry looking. I think your perfect skin will be unmarred, well apart from the scars you already have, but I mean no new marks. I'm rambling again. Gosh I want to hear your voice so badly, feel you kiss me back."

Harry sighed and kissed Draco's hand, wrist, all up his arm, shoulder and then his neck and behind his ear.

"Words cannot express how much you mean to me. Please wake up my love."

He kissed him on the lips and then settled back down in his chair.

Draco felt such love, devotion and happiness, it flowed from Harry and into him. He knew in that moment that Harry and he would be together no matter what, that they both truly loved one another.

On the fourth day, Harry was reading Draco his get well soon cards and letters.

"Millie says that there were better ways of getting attention. I think she was joking, she wishes you well and hopes to hear your cutting remarks again soon." Harry frowned.

"Your friends are rude. Oh and your mother owled me and said she will be over later tonight. She said she has a surprise for you. I hope it's not your dad? Fuck that would be enough to put me in a coma – fucking knob."

Draco wanted to tut at Harry, but he couldn't.

"Pansy has found someone with the knowledge of setting up a wizard station. Lee Jordon, apparently he knows a lot about that sort of thing. Well he did have the pirate radio station during the war, so he must know some things. Anyway she has poured all of her savings and our investment money, into hiring a studio, having sets made and hiring staff and presenters. She said she won't launch the network until more people have purchased a TV and until you're awake."

"She also decided to copy the muggles and told her boyfriend to make a music video, and she will air it on a music channel. So the teenagers have a channel they can watch and enjoy."

Draco wanted to roll his eyes, trust Pansy to think of everything. She will be a millionaire and he wasn't even involved.

"I invested some money for the both of us. I hope that's okay, I just knew it was a money machine and well, any profit we make, we can maybe buy you a fire proof lab or something."

Harry was running his fingers through his hair, and Draco thought it felt lovely.

"I think I will cast a shaving charm on you, you have stubble. Very un-Malfoy like – it's sexy though. Maybe I'll leave it, for now. I was thinking… yes I know you would normally make a scathing remark about my ability to think. I miss that. Anyway I've been thinking and I want us to go on holiday when you wake up. As a couple, we can go for romantic walks on the beach, dine in romantic restaurants, all that stuff I made you miss out on these last two years."

"I looked at a few places, but I wasn't sure because I know you hate the cold, but you hate the heat too. Your one awkward person, but I guess I love that about you. Anyway I wasn't sure where you've been before, I expect growing up you visited places all over the world. So I'm going to wait until you have woken and you can choose."

Draco liked that, he ran some options through his head and hoped he would wake soon. He felt a lot better, not so weak and his magic seemed to vibrate through him, flowing with more ease. So he willed his hand to move, he tried so hard.

Harry was holding Draco's hand when he felt it. Only a slight movement, a twitch of Draco's fingers.

"Draco? Oh Draco, that's it. Come on, I felt your fingers move. Draco love, come on, I know you can do it." Harry encouraged.

Draco could hear Harry spurring him on. He did it, he actually moved his fingers. He felt a burst of energy and he managed to squeeze Harry's hand.

He heard Harry gasp, "Draco, you're amazing. You know that? Come on – open your eyes, I want to look at you. Please love."

Draco really did try with all that he was, he willed it with everything, trying to use his magic and his whole being.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. There was the blurred image of Harry's face peering down at him and then darkness came again. Consciousness fading in and out.

Harry beamed. Draco had opened his eyes, only briefly but the relief he felt upon seeing those unfocused and confused grey eyes locate him, was immense.

Harry rushed to get a healer and explained that Draco had moved his fingers, squeezed his hand and briefly opened his eyes.

Draco remained unconscious again, but Harry had hope. Draco had managed to do it, so he will do it again until he wakes fully.

Later that night Harry told Draco's mother what had happened and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Maybe if you talk to him, he might respond to you." Harry told her.

She smiled and leaned forwards in her chair, "Draco honey. It's mother, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand or open your eyes." She softly said.

Draco could hear her, and he wanted to indicate this to her very much. Again he used all of his energy and will power to make his fingers move.

"Oh my. Harry he lightly squeezed my hand." She said shocked.

Harry beamed at her, "I know, he's great isn't he." Pride evident in his voice.

"Yes he is. Come now Draco, open your eyes." She gently coaxed.

After a few moments of his mother and Harry offering encouragement, he managed to open his eyes. It was still a bit unfocused, but there was his mother. Smiling at him, he hadn't seen her face for four years. He managed a small smile in return. His mother looked close to tears.

Draco ended up floating in and out of unconscious. Gradually things become clearer and he was little bit more aware during the periods of consciousness.

Eventually he was able to stay awake for a reasonable amount of time and the healers deemed him fit for discharge.

Harry was helping him dress his burns and packing his hospital bag. He said that the others were waiting at the flat for them, as he didn't want to overwhelm Draco.

"I suspect the press will see us. They discovered that you hadn't been discharged and have been camping out hoping to get a glimpse of us."

Draco frowned, he didn't want pictures of his burns on his face published for all to see.

Harry stepped in front of him and took hold of his face, in his hands. He looked directly into Draco's eyes. "They won't bother you. I won't let them. I promise." Then he kissed him gently on the lips.

Pulling back he added, "I'm so happy you're awake. Let's concentrate on getting you to full recovery. I love you Draco. Are you ready?"

Draco had moved his hands to Harry's hips during the kiss, he pulled Harry close and gave him a proper kiss. One that conveyed how much he loved him too. He hadn't told Harry that he heard him whilst asleep, not yet.

Harry had told Draco that he had come out and was prepared to go public with their relationship, if that was what Draco still wanted.

Draco had kissed him with such force, how could he think that he didn't want that. Draco told him that he loved him and would love to finally be a couple openly.

When they reached reception there was a small group of press. Harry stepped forwards, they all waited with baited breath.

"Accio cameras." He said with such force, all the cameras shot forwards and Harry banished them.

The press complained and groaned, "You should be thankful that was all I did. Now I would appreciate some privacy." He commanded. No one argued with him, parting to allow Harry and Draco to leave. Harry holding Draco's hand as they walked to the exit.

When they reached the lift, Draco rewarded Harry with a breath-taking smile and heart stopping kiss.

"Thank you Harry. Now there will be no photos of my burns in the paper that means a lot to me."

Harry pecked him quickly, "I know, that's why I did it."

The others had put up a banner and set up a small welcome home party. Draco was surprised to see his mother there. He let go of Harry's hand and said sod it to Malfoy decorum and scooped his mother up into a hug. Pansy started crying, but she insisted it was happy tears.

Narcissa never told them her surprise the other night, being distracted by Draco opening his eyes. She pulled Draco aside and told him that she had purchased the flat and the deeds were in his and Harry's name. It was her way of showing she accepted their relationship – having both names on the deed.

Draco was surprised, the flat was very, very expensive, and that was why they all rented a room each. Draco told Harry but not the others, not yet. He liked living with them, so he told them that his mother paid the rent for a year and they didn't need to pay any for that time.

Harry had taken leave from the Auror training programme, insisting on being home until Draco was feeling better. He would lovingly re-dress Draco's burns and apply the salve, with such delicate touches.

They talked about Draco's fear and flashback to the fire in the Room of Requirement and Draco felt much better after he talked about it. They had been photographed numerous times since leaving the hospital, but Draco didn't mind. His burns on his face had cleared and it was great being photographed with Harry as a couple.

Draco never told Harry but he collected every photo and article, keeping them stashed away. Some were of moments that were intimate and they weren't aware someone was watching. But every photo had one common link, it was evident that the two were very much in love. It radiated off the picture in droves, no one could deny their feelings.

The night of the party Draco and Harry were cuddling in bed. Harry straddled Draco and kissed every patch of skin on his face, with soft and tender kisses, not wanting to disturb the burns. Draco hummed in contentment and approval at Harry's actions.

"I'm going to kiss you better, all of you." Harry throatily informed a highly aroused Draco.

Draco could feel the sexual tension building all night at the party. They sent lingering looks, flirtatious smiles, seductive touches and erotic whispering. Eventually Harry told everyone that Draco was tired and needed rest. Ron had called after them;

"Make sure you renew the silencing spells." Everyone knew they wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

They had stripped naked, whilst kissing frantically and now Harry was in Draco's lap, kissing his neck. Draco cherished the times when they made love, or had sex. Depending on the situation, they either had slow sensual sex, which felt like making love – it was more passionate, intimate and connecting emotionally as well as physically. Or they would have raw, animalistic, fast sex, which was all about the physical contact – and Draco referred to that as having sex.

Tonight, they would be making love. At times like this both he and Harry just let go, opened up and trusted one another. There was real intimacy and no rush to reach orgasm, more the act of savouring the moment and loving one another. They would connect emotionally and spiritually, making the sex all that much meaningful and fantastic.

When they had raw, rough sex they would choose easy and quick positions, sometimes this meant they couldn't look into one another's eyes. Making it difficult to connect emotionally, but that was okay if they wanted a quickie or just sex. But tonight they wanted to connect on many levels.

Draco had always thought that the eyes are windows to a person's soul. So as they caressed each other, kissed over one another's skin and whispered words of love, they made a point of making eye contact. Draco liked making eye contact with Harry, to actually see Harry–and to let him see into him–it was very intimate, especially as the passion started to build.

Draco used to think Harry was phenomenal at sex, but then he realised it was because Harry gave himself fully, he trusted him, he became vulnerable and open for Draco. He discovered Harry could have been utter shit at it, but to Draco it would be amazing because he loved Harry and Harry loved him. When he met Harry's gaze during sex, his green eyes would be dark with desire, but he would also see the love, trust and acceptance in them too. This making the experience phenomenal.

Harry had started kissing over his chest and Draco shivered and arched his back slightly, as Harry realised a soft tingling breath over his nipple. Before tracing it with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth and brushing his hands over Draco's ribs.

His cock was hard with want and longing, every part of his body was sensitive to Harry's touch. Every kiss, lick, nip and caress earned Harry a soft moan. Draco felt unbearable relentless heat. Beads of sweat had trickled down from his forehead into his eyebrows, clinging there refusing to drip, antagonising his skin. But it was glorious because Harry was worshiping his body, kissing it better.

Draco's body was vibrating with desire, longing for more, but not wanting it at the same time. He was relishing this tender and wonderful time, they hadn't even touched each other's genitals yet and Draco felt his body was tittering on the edge of immense pleasure.

Harry was positioned between his legs and was kissing his inner thighs. Draco cried out as Harry began kissing his shaft and balls. Sucking them gently before releasing them and running his tongue over the head.

"Harry," Draco sobbed.

Harry took him in further and began alternating between sucking, licking and kissing all over his cock.

"Harry…you got to stop, I won't last." He managed to splutter after a long moan.

Harry's piercing green eyes met his, "Good. You know I don't plan on having sex yet anyway, I want to worship you and kiss all of you. You're welcome to come multiple times." Then he continued his sucking with a newfound pace.

Draco gripped Harry's shoulders and came, endless streams of semen shot out. He hadn't had a release since the last time they had sex, not even wanking. Harry met Draco's gaze and licked him clean.

Then he returned to Draco's eye level, kissing him from head to foot again. He also massaged Draco, and before long Draco was becoming hard again. Harry placed a pillow under Draco's bottom and Draco moved so he was tilted upwards, giving Harry better access. Harry spread his legs and began massaging his bottom, kissing his entrance.

Draco's hardness increased, Harry smiled, "I told you I was going to kiss everything better." Then he continued with the tip of his tongue.

Draco whimpered. He found it very arousing having Harry's warm, soft tongue and lips give him pleasure in such an incredibly intimate place. It had always got him going, he found he preferred Harry's lips and tongue to the harshness of fingers or sex toys.

Harry had previously used his skills when rimming him to push him over the orgasmic edge. Without any anal sex, or touching of his penis, just pure rimming. Draco loved it.

However it felt different tonight, Harry wasn't planning on letting Draco come, and this was a delicious tease for the main course still to come.

Draco had spread his legs and was holding his cheeks apart slightly, giving Harry room to work his magic.

Harry loved doing this to Draco. Draco loved it too, he drove Harry wild with the noises he would make, causing Harry to increase his efforts and creating more delicious sounds.

Harry licked the entire furrow from top to bottom like an ice cream, with a big, flat tongue. He pressed his flattened tongue against Draco's opening and held it there, then he slowly started to move it in and out stimulating the nerve endings. Harry pulled his tongue out and with the very tip of his tongue, he lightly licked in a ring around the rim of Draco's opening.

Draco gripped the sheets in his fists and cried out, "Fuck Harry. Fuck yes – work that tongue." He moaned and whimpered.

Harry continued darting his tongue in and out, electing moans and groans from Draco. Then Harry pushed his tongue in deeper and started tongue-fucking him. Draco pushed his bum in Harry's face, begging for more. Gradually, Harry worked his tongue into a rhythm with a short, firm lick. He continue the beat for a while: getting Draco pretty aroused.

Harry was also moaning his appreciation. He knew the moaning vibrates his tongue and simulates Draco more, vibrating against his sensitive opening. Harry blindly fumbled for the tube of lube that he knew was by his side. He rubbed some on his fingers and slid a lubed finger into Draco.

"Oh Harry….."

Their eyes met and Harry smiled seductively at him. "I won't last Harry, you got to fuck me." He begged.

"No. I told you, just come. I will work you back into a frenzy again and maybe you can orgasm."

Draco knew he wouldn't be able to hold off on his climax, not when Harry inserted another finger and then took hold of his erection with a slick fist. Stocking him and fingering him in unison.

"Oh fuck a duck…..Harry." He arched upwards coming for the second time that night.

Harry continued to work him, until his body stopped shuddering and his moans lessened.

"How are you surviving this?" he asked.

Harry smiled, "Wizards version of Viagra."

"What? What's that?" Draco asked as Harry kissed his way up his body.

"That is a very good question my love. It helps me maintain my erection even if I climax. Normal Viagra, will only help you become erect, but not keep you erect. But that's why I took the wizards version. I am not really bothered by my climaxes and orgasms tonight, even though I am sure I will have them. Tonight is all about you, and I will remain erect for eight hours, so I can fuck you over and over again, and not be hindered by my lack of erection. I will make you come so many times tonight Draco."

Harry kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "I have lots of time to worship your body and then I will make love to you for hours."

Draco smiled at Harry's statement, "I think I want the endless love making to begin." He seductively whispered to Harry.

Harry chuckled, "You're going to regret saying that. You will be unable to walk tomorrow."

Draco was on his back, he had tucked his legs up against his stomach. Harry was in the kneeling position, Harry spread Draco's legs, placing his penis and torso between them. Draco's breath hitched as he felt Harry's cock push inside of him, filling him up. Harry moved forwards and kissed Draco as he started circulating his hips.

Harry pulled back and looked down at Draco, "I love this position. It allows me the pleasure of seeing my cock entering and leaving your body as I thrust."

With that Harry moved his gaze lower and watched as he slid his cock out and thrust it back in. Draco watched as his eyes darkened in arousal, with a glint of satisfaction.

"Don't get me wrong I love it when you top. But sometimes I just get the urge to fuck you hard and fast, into the mattress." Harry huskily told Draco.

He began setting a faster and firmer pace. Draco felt his body reacting to the stimulation and the pleasurable sensations, that Harry's thrusting elicited. Harry placed his hands onto Draco's thighs to help maintain his balance and control as he pushed deeply inside of Draco.

Draco reached up with his hands and started running his hands all over Harry, any part he could reach. Wanting to give Harry a good time too, even though he planned on continuing for hours.

Draco wondered if his body could handle that, but then he dismissed it immediately. Of course he could – a sex marathon with Harry, what more could he want.

Harry Potter was not one for lying and true to his words, he fucked Draco every which way, for hours.

Draco was relaxing a moment whilst Harry conjured some whipped cream. Draco cast a few cleaning charms, but he was sweaty, sticky and he was loving it.

Draco took the bowl of cream off of Harry and pushed him onto his back. He smothered it over Harry's chest and abs, then he proceeded to lick every yummy drop off.

Harry remained lying on his back with his arms down beside his body. Draco grabbed Harry's ankles, lifting his legs first and then slowly lifting his back up so he was resting on his shoulders. Harry's knees were by his head. Most of Harry's body was raised in the air, most his body supported only by his shoulders.

Draco penetrated Harry, putting himself up on tip-toes, leaning over Harry and placing his fists against the mattress, blocking Harry's legs. It didn't take long before both were climaxing simultaneously.

They rested for a bit, then they put a dressing gown on, before they snuck into the bathroom and washed off all the semen, sweat and whipped cream. They ended up shagging in the shower too.

Then they returned to Draco's bedroom, then they embraced, just laying entwined, talking and touching. Harry was still sporting a full on raging boner and he wondered if the tablet he took was faulty, it had been hard for hours and hours.

They were exhausted and they dozed off. When Harry woke some time later he still had a hard on. Shit, I hope this isn't an actual problem. It better go down, no way am I going into St Mungo's with this problem.

Harry shook Draco. "Draco I'm still hard, I need you to offer your body as a solution."

Draco mumbled, "I'm sleeping and resting. You fucked me silly I can't take anymore. You win – now leave me be."

"No Draco, I need you to help. See it as a challenge – see if you can fuck me flaccid." He knew Draco loved a challenge.

Draco sighed, "Okay but I'm not moving, fuck me like this."

They were spooning, Harry pressed against Draco's back. Harry wasted no time, he entered Draco and fucked him as they both remained spooning. Draco soon woke up fully, and was pushing back as Harry was thrusting forwards. Harry reached around and played with Draco's nipples, abs and erection.

He kissed the back of Draco's neck as he came inside of him. He pulled out and was relieved to see his erection was gone.

"Oh thank fuck for that. Draco, it's gone." Harry happily declared.

"Hmm great, yay for you and your cock. Now go back to sleep." Draco sleepily told him.

Harry kissed Draco's cheek and curled his body around him, falling back to sleep instantaneously.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue (Eight Years Later)

Draco and Harry had made enough profit from investing in Pansy's TV network they managed to buy a house. They kept the flat, but continued to let the others live there. Opting to buy a house in Scotland, so Draco could teach at Hogwarts and go home every night.

Draco had completed his studies and was a fully qualified Potions Master, and decided to teach for a few years while he thought over his options.

They had plenty of money, what with Harry's fortune, Draco's family fortune, their investment in Pansy's TV network and Draco receiving a hefty sum for discovering how to continue with a potion, which was vital to the wizarding world. The main ingredient had become extinct, and Draco's research had discovered a substitute.

Harry was now well on his way to becoming head Auror. After he qualified he took a few years out to raise his and Draco's two kids. Draco had proposed to Harry and then they married a year later. A few years after that, they looked into surrogacy and they chose a witch to carry Draco's baby. It was done, without sexual intercourse and Draco was very pleased with that. Then the same witch just a year and a bit later, had carried another baby, but Harry's this time.

So they had two children, one boy who was four and was a spitting image of Draco. He could throw a tantrum to rival Draco and he was only four. Then they had a girl, who was two and looked more like Harry, then the mother. Harry had waited until she was a year old before hiring a child minder, then he returned to work. Draco loved his life, he never imagined in a million years that he would be married to the chosen one, live in a beautiful family home and have two wonderful children.

He was also teaching a subject he was passionate about and had brilliant friends.

Narcissa was a doting grandmother and to Draco's surprise Lucius reconnected with him once he and Harry married. It was a struggle at first, but once they had children, Lucius relaxed and was the perfect grandfather. He even treated Harry with respect and actually held off saying anything nasty when the children were around.

Harry often took the kids to Hogwarts to meet Draco, and Draco would take them on tours of the castle and the grounds. The teachers and students soon got used to seeing the Potter-Malfoy family, they would stop to talk to the children and play games with them.

Ron and Hermione married too, and had two kids of their own Rose who was Scorpius age. Then Hugo who was Lily's age. Blaise still hadn't settled down, he did marry Yuan, but divorced her a few years later. Pansy was with Zach for a long time, until he was caught having a very public affair. Draco felt for the guy – a women scorned and all that, but Pansy scorned, much worse.

She had a few high profile boyfriends, before declaring she didn't want someone famous and wanted a decent guy. She had decided to have some 'me time' and went travelling for a year. Last Draco heard she was shacked up in Romania with none other than Charlie Weasley. Much to Ron's chagrin, saying he didn't want to risk them reproducing.

Draco and Harry still argued, but never as big as that fight over eight years ago now. Draco had just finished teaching for the day and he floo'ed home.

Harry had the week off, as he had sustained an injury and was forced to take leave. The head Auror said Harry had overdue holiday anyway, and he might as well take it.

Draco stepped out the floo and was immediately pounced on by Scorpius.

"Father! Yay Daddy Father is home." He tried to climb up Draco's legs.

Draco tutted, but picked him up anyway. Scorpius flung his arms around Draco's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy let me finger paint, but he said he meant on paper and not the walls." Scorpius pouted.

"I'm not allowed dessert. Too naughty." He whined.

Draco chuckled and carried Scorpius into the kitchen. Where Harry was dishing up dinner and trying to keep an eye on Lily, who was in her highchair, chucking her food everywhere.

"Lilly. No. Eat it!" Harry sounded worn-out.

Draco put Scorpius on his booster seat attached to the chair and pushed him towards the table.

He walked around the table, kissed Harry in greeting and took his place at the table. Smiling at his family, he couldn't believe how brilliant his life was. It turned out all right in the end – just had to have a little faith and a lot of Harry.


End file.
